Madness
by IDK man I'm just Andie
Summary: Nina is Elena's crazy vampire best friend. What happens when she meets Klaus? Klaus/OC
1. Introduction

**Name: Nina Petrović. (Нина Петровић) **

**Age: 17 (human); 18 (vampire); **

**Date of birth: April 17th 1992.**

**Place of Birth: Belgrade, Serbia.**

**Species: Vampire. (Niklaus' bloodline);**

**Status: Undead. – Changed by Damon Salvatore.**

**Cause of death: Drained. – Killed by Damon Salvatore in November 2009.**

**Family: Novak Petrović (father, deceased); Lenka Savić (mother, deceased); **

**Appearance: Long straight blonde hair, blue eyes…**

**Personality: Aggressive, impulsive, stubborn, cold-hearted, feisty, kind of twisted, wild, spontaneous, menacing, very direct, vengeful, erratic, spiteful, cruel, mean, loyal, cocky, sarcastic, fun to be around, free spirited…**

**Best Friend: Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood.**

**About her: She moved to the US when she was 6 and that's where she met everyone. Her parents died when she was 15 so she lives alone. Damon turned her after he found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Nina forgave him because she knows that he was going through a bad time and to be honest, becoming a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to her. **


	2. The Last Dance

**Nina arrived at the school and hurried to class.**

**She was late for History.**

**Nina walked in and noticed that Ric seemed weird.**

** She went to him. "Hey, Ric. You ok?"**

**Alaric did nothing but stare at her.**

**He, who was in fact Klaus in Alaric's body, was fascinated by Nina.**

**It was the first time he ever saw her.**

**He didn't know anything about her, not even her name.**

**But he planned on finding out.**

** "Ric!" She said raising her voice, snapping him out of his trance.**

** "I'm sorry. What?"**

**She rolled her eyes. "Are you ok?"**

**Alaric/Klaus nodded. "Uh yeah. Thanks for asking."**

**She knew something's not well with him.**

**Nina nodded and sat down.**

**Alaric turned to the students. "Hello, class. What are we learning today?"**

** "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana said.**

**Alaric nods. "Right. The sixties.", He stares at Elena for a while and turns to the board, "The, uh, ahem...", He writes on the board, "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."**

** "Watergate was the seventies, Ric.", Elena corrected, "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman."**

** "Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena."**

**Nina watched Alaric's behavior through the rest of the class.**

**He was definitely acting weird.**

* * *

**Nina, Bonnie and Elena were in the cafeteria when Dana came.**

** "Hey, Elena, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."**

** "Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie said.**

** "You could at least meet him.", Dana insisted, "He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus."**

**The girls' eyes widened.**

** "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asked shakily.**

** "His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."**

**Bonnie and Nina look around the cafeteria for any sign of Klaus.**

** "Where is he?", Elena asked, "Is he here?"**

** "I don't know." Dana replied confused.**

** "She's being compelled." Nina informed.**

** "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance.", Dana said smiling, "How cute is that?"**

* * *

**Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Nina were at the Salvatore house waiting for Alaric.**

**The doorbell rang and Damon went to answer.**

**Alaric/Klaus came inside.**

** "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon informed.**

** "Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm?", Elena asked, "What's our plan of attack?"**

** "Me.", Bonnie said as she stepped forward, "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."**

** "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric/Klaus said.**

**Nina nods. "Alaric has a point."**

** "Yeah.", Damon agreed, "I mean, what if he..."**

**He rushes over Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.**

** "Well, I was impressed." Stefan announced.**

** "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can." Bonnie said confidently.**

* * *

**Everyone was dancing happily.**

**Nina sighed.**

**She doesn't really like dances.**

**She spotted Ric and made my way over to him.**

** "The 60's, uh?", She said, "They sound boring. I'm so glad I wasn't born in that decade."**

**Alaric/Klaus laughed.**

**He never really fancied the 60's either.**

**He was glad that this beautiful girl, whom he still didn't know her name, agreed with him.**

** "I heard the 20's were good. A lot of glamour."**

**Nina smiled. "Oh, yes, the 20's. I'd like to have been there."**

**Nina heard Bonnie and Jeremy talking.**

**Bonnie was telling him that there was a 50-50 shot that she would die.**

**Nina frowned while looking at Bonnie.**

**She didn't want to lose her best friend.**

**Dana went to the stage. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight."**

**Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage.**

** "This is for Elena. From Klaus."**

**A song starts playing.**

**Elena's eyes widened slightly.**

** "That was a lame, cheap shot.", Damon said pissed, "He's just trying to bait us."**

** "I know everyone here." Elena noted still shocked.**

** "Maybe he's not here.", Stefan said, "Just wants us to believe that he is."**

** "It's a party, people. Blend.", Damon told everyone, "Let him come to us."**

** "Good idea." Bonnie said as she takes Jeremy's arm.**

** "No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy complained.**

** "Too bad." Bonnie replies.**

**They go on the dance floor.**

** "There's Ric and Nina. I'll be back." Damon says before going to them.**

** "Special dedication, huh?", Alaric/Klaus says as Damon reaches him, "This guy's a little twisted."**

** "I'm not impressed." Damon shrugged.**

** "No?" Alaric/Klaus asked as he raised his eyebrow.**

** "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon noted as he walked away.**

* * *

**Bonnie and Damon were dancing together as Nina listened to their conversation.**

** "You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?" Bonnie asked him.**

** "Is it true?" The blue eyed vampire asked.**

** "Yes." She confirmed.**

** "The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?" Damon pressed.**

** "He was upset. I didn't want him to worry." Bonnie replied.**

** "So you lay it out on the line for Elena, no matter what." Damon questioned.**

** "No matter what."**

** Damon nodded. "Good."**

** "You can't tell her." Bonnie said firmly.**

** "Your secret's safe with me, but I mean... With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?"**

** "Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." Bonnie joked trying to avoid the question.**

** "We wouldn't want that." Damon smirked.**

**Nina watched them with a glare.**

**She couldn't believe Bonnie was going through with it!**

* * *

**Jeremy was being attacked by three students.**

**Nina and Stefan found them.**

** "Hey idiots!", Nina yelled as they got closer and Chad fired a wooden stake into her shoulder, "Let me guess... Klaus says hi?"**

**Stefan rushes over them and fights them.**

**Nina catch another boy and is about to kill him.**

** "No, no, no, no, don't kill him.", Stefan called, "He's compelled."**

** "So?" Nina replied uninterested.**

** "So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go." Stefan ordered.**

**Nina throws the guy against the lockers and leaves.**

**Bonnie and Elena are running from Alaric.**

**Damon and Nina join them.**

** "What happened?" Damon asked.**

** "Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena informs.**

** "What?" Nina growled.**

**She couldn't believe that she had been so close to him and he didn't try anything with her.**

** "He's possessing it or something." Bonnie replies.**

**Damon looks at Nina. "Go find Stefan. Now."**

**She nods. "Okay."**

** "Take Elena with you. Go!"**

**Nina grabs Elena's hand and they leave.**

**Damon and Bonnie are alone.**

** "Can you kill him?" Damon asked her.**

** "He's got some kind of protection spell on him." Bonnie answered.**

** "You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." Damon growled.**

** "I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me." She breathed.**

** "No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Damon asked and she nodded.**

* * *

**Elena and Nina are on the dance floor, looking all around.**

**Caroline sees them.**

**She's with Matt.**

** "Hey! Are you ok?" Caroline asked concerned.**

** "Um...Yeah. I'm just... I'm looking for Stefan." Elena replies.**

**Nina sees Stefan.**

** "Seriously, what's wrong?" Caroline presses.**

** "Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, ok?" Nina says quickly before taking Elena's hand and rejoining Stefan.**

* * *

**Bonnie is in the hallway, alone.**

**She enters the cafeteria.**

**Alaric/Klaus is sitting in a chair, a knife on his hand.**

** "What took you so long?" Alaric/Klaus Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"**

**She breaks his wrist with her powers.**

** "The hard way." He says as he pops the bone back in place. "Got it."**

**He gets up.**

**She breaks his shoulder with her powers.**

** He groans. "What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?"**

** "It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first." Bonnie says as her nose starts bleeding.**

** "Look at you.", Alaric/Klaus smirks as Bonnie wipes her nose, "Is that all you got?"**

** "Let's find out." Bonnie hisses.**

* * *

**Elena, Nina and Stefan are running in the hallway.**

**Damon rejoins them. "There you are."**

** "What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena demanded.**

** "She's doing what she has to do." Damon replied.**

** "What?" Elena asked.**

** "Where is she?" Stefan asked.**

** "Stefan, let her do this."**

** "Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" Nina growled.**

* * *

** Bonnie is still fighting Alaric/Klaus with her powers.**

**Her nose is bleeding a lot.**

**Elena, Nina and Stefan arrive.**

**Bonnie shuts the doors so they can't come in.**

** "Bonnie, no!" Elena screamed.**

**Bonnie fights Alaric/Klaus.**

**Stefan tries to open the doors with Nina's help but they can't.**

**Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile and then she falls on the floor.**

**Everything stops.**

**Elena, Nina and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie.**

** "No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena says as she takes Bonnie in her arms.**

**Stefan looks around them.**

**Alaric/Klaus is gone.**

**Nina stood frozen as she looked at her dead friend.**

**Silent tears began to roll down Nina's cheek.**

** "Stefan, she's not breathing!", Elena cries, "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!"**

** "It's too late.", Stefan told her, "I'm sorry."**

**Elena's still crying. "No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"**

**Damon arrives. "Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body."**

** "What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena spat at him.**

** "The sheriff can't know about this.", Damon replies as he goes to them, "Last thing we need's another mysterious death."**

** "This is Bonnie!" Elena screamed.**

**Damon looks at Stefan. "Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up."**

**Stefan catches Elena and helps her to get up.**

** "Hey, hey, hey." Stefan says softly trying to calm Elena down.**

**Elena cries harder. "No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?"**

** "I'll find him." Nina finally spoke.**

**Elena looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming.**

**Stefan takes her and they leave.**

**Damon closes Bonnie's eyes.**

** "Bonnie will be okay." Damon said after a moment of silence.**

**Nina glared at him. "She's dead, Damon!"**

**Damon got up and grabbed Nina's shoulders. "Listen to me, Nina. Klaus had to believe that Bonnie was dead."**

** "What are you trying to say?" Nina asked confused.**

** "Bonnie cast a spell. She's okay." Damon confirmed.**

**Nina looked at Bonnie's body with wide eyes as she began to cry with happy tears.**


	3. Klaus

**Nina was woken up by her phone ringing.**

**She grabbed it and answered it without checking the I.D.**

** "What?" She growled.**

**Stefan's voice came from the other side. "Hey, is Elena with you?"**

** "No, Elena is not with me.", Nina answered as she sat up, "Why?"**

** "I woke up and she wasn't here.", Stefan replied as he walked into his basement.**

**As soon as he stepped inside, he froze.**

** "Stefan?", Nina called worried by his silence.**

** "He's not here.", Stefan replied, "Elijah is missing."**

** "Do you think Elena took him?" Nina asked.**

**Damon's voice came. "I think that's exactly what she did."**

* * *

**Nina was now at the Salvatore Boarding house with Stefan and Damon.**

**Stefan called Elena.**

** "Where are you?", He demanded as she answered the phone, "Are you okay?"**

** Elena's voice came. "Yes, I'm fine."**

** "Where's Elijah?" Stefan asked.**

** "He's right here." Elena said as she looked at him.**

** "Where?", Stefan asked, "I'm on my way."**

** "No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone." She replied.**

** "Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." Stefan told her.**

** "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."**

** "You can't do this alone." Stefan growled.**

** "It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." Elena replied before hanging up.**

** "Did she just hang up on you?" Nina asked Stefan.**

**Stefan nodded. "She did."**

** "She's lost it." Damon mused.**

** "If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Stefan said.**

** "Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus.", Damon countered, "He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."**

**Nina shook her head. "She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way."**

** "Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her." Damon said as he stood up.**

** Stefan gets up too. "No, you need to back off."**

** "What?!" Damon growled.**

** "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing." Stefan replied calmly.**

** "That might be your plan. Mine's better." Damon said as he tried to leave.**

**Stefan catches his arm. "I said back off."**

* * *

**Stefan picks up his phone. "Hello?"**

** "Hey, Stefan. It's Jenna."**

** "Jenna, hey." Stefan replied.**

** "Where's Elena? And Jeremy? No one's answering their phones." Jenna said concerned.**

** "Ah, Elena's not here at the moment. Is, uh, is everything ok?"**

** "She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. What's going on?" Jenna demanded.**

** Stefan sighed. "It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer."**

** "Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen."**

** Stefan's eyes widened. "Wait, you're home?"**

** "Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Rick at the grill for lunch, to talk." Jenna answered.**

** "Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything." Stefan says quickly before hanging up.**

**Stefan looks at Nina and Damon, who's pouring himself a drink.**

** "Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid." Damon said.**

** "It's seriously going to be like this?" Stefan asks.**

** "You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off, Stefan." Damon replies glaring at Stefan.**

**Stefan leaves.**

**Andie rejoins Damon.**

** "Hi." Damon greets her.**

** "Hi."**

** "Let's go." Damon says to Andie.**

** "Where are you going?" Nina asks Damon as she sits on the couch.**

** "Splitting from the team. Going rogue.", He tells her before looking at Andie, "Come on."**

**They leave.**

* * *

**Stefan arrived at his house with a shaken Jenna.**

**Nina gets up as they walk inside the living room.**

** "Nina, did you know?" Jenna asks her.**

** "Know what?" She asks confused.**

**Stefan steps forward. "She knows about vampires."**

**Nina cursed silently before she turned back to Jenna. "Yes, I know."**

** "How?" Jenna asked crying.**

**Nina took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire."**

**Jenna's eyes widened in fear and shock. "What? No. No!"**

** "Jenna...", Nina said as she took a step towards her but Jenna immediately stepped back, "I'm not gonna hurt you."**

** Jenna shook her head wiping her tears. "I need some time alone."**

**Jenna went to the library while Stefan and Nina looked at each other with concern.**

* * *

**Elena closed the library door after she talked to Jenna.**

**Stefan and Nina rejoined her.**

** "Is she gonna be ok?" Nina asked concerned.**

** "She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface." Elena explained.**

** "I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this." Stefan whispered.**

** "It's not your fault, Stefan.", Elena assured him, "It's mine. Anyway... I have to go back to Elijah."**

** "Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan told her firmly.**

** "Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise." Elena replied.**

** "Oh." He sighed nodding gently.**

** "I'll be okay." Elena says before going to the front door.**

**Damon and Andie rejoin her.**

** "Where do you think you're going?" Damon demanded.**

** "Back to Elijah." Elena answered.**

** "Elena…" Nina started but Damon cut her off.**

** "No."**

** "Get out of my way, Dam..." Elena started.**

**Damon catches her arm. "If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..."**

** "Damon, easy." Andie soothed him.**

** "Stay out of this, Andie." Damon growled at her.**

** "Let her go." Stefan approached them.**

** "Are you kidding me? We just got her back." Damon hissed at his little brother.**

**Stefan catches his arm. "You heard me. I said let her go."**

** "That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." Damon threatened him.**

* * *

**Damon was sat in the library of the Salvatore Boarding house with Andie.**

** Andie sighed "You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena, and…"**

** "Just go, please." Damon told her firmly.**

** "I know you're worried about her, too…"**

** "Andie. Go." Damon spat.**

** "Okay." Andie sighed as she walked from the house.**

**Stefan walked into the room "Tired of your little play thing already?"**

** "Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just a distraction." Damon growled.**

** "She's a person. You're victimizing her." Stefan spat.**

** "You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want." Damon threatened.**

** "You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend." Stefan spat.**

**Damon gets up. "And there it is."**

** "There it is.", Stefan confirmed, "You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will."**

** "Oh, yeah? What's that?" Damon asked.**

** "Her respect." Stefan replied simply.**

**Damon punches Stefan so hard that he falls into a bookshelf and breaks it.**

**He gets up and rushes over to Damon.**

**They grab each other by the shoulders, trying to harm one another.**

**Nina comes and rushes to them.**

**She breaks them apart as Elena and Elijah enter the room.**

**Elijah looks at Damon and Stefan.**

**_England, 1492_**

**_Elijah was sitting on a chair in front of a desk when the door burst open to reveal an incredibly angry Niklaus._**

**_ "What have you done?" Klaus demanded._**

**_ "I don't understand." Elijah looked at his brother._**

**_ "Katerina has gone. She has fled." The Original spat._**

**_ "No." Elijah whispered._**

**_ "What did you tell her?" Klaus ordered._**

**_ "I told her nothing." Elijah replied when suddenly Klaus grabbed him shoving him against a wall violently._**

**_ "Do not lie to me!" Klaus yelled angrily._**

**_ "I will find her. You have my word." Elijah promised._**

**_ "If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead." Klaus lowered his voice to a deadly threatening tone._**

**Nowadays**

**Stefan and Damon have stopped.**

**They're looking at Elena and Elijah along with Nina.**

** "Now you've invited him in?" Damon growled at Elena.**

** "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena explained.**

** "Really?" Damon scoffed.**

** "The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah informed the Salvatore brothers.**

** "What?" Damon spat.**

** "An apology." Elijah answered.**

**Damon scoffed once again. "A what?"**

**Stefan gets closer to them. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."**

**Elijah nods. "I understand."**

**Elena looks at Damon. "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."**

**Damon looks at Elijah. "Is that true?"**

** "It is." Elijah confirms.**

**Damon looks at Elena. "And you're trusting him?"**

**She nods. "I am."**

** "You can all go to hell." Damon growled before leaving.**

**He leaves.**

**Stefan looks at Elijah. "He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around."**

** "Perhaps." Elijah nodded.**


	4. The Last Day

**Damon in his bed and hears Elijah's conversation with Elena, Nina and Stefan.**

**He gets up and goes downstairs.**

** "Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah informed.**

** "Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake?", Nina question as she sat down, "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."**

**Elijah nodded. "Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid."**

**Damon joins them. "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie."**

** "Damon..." Stefan warned.**

** "No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena replied.**

** "I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon shrugged carelessly.**

** "It's not an option, Damon." Nina spat.**

** "All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked changing the subject.**

** "Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah informed.**

** "The moonstone." Nina spoke up.**

** "A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah explained.**

** "And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.**

** "The final part of the ritual.", Elijah said as he took a wooden box from the shelf, "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death."**

**Damon looks at Elena.**

**Stefan takes Elena's hand.**

**She looks at him.**

**Elijah opens the box and takes a jar from it.**

**Elena turned to him. "And that's where you come in."**

**Elijah nodded. "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."**

** "So I'll be dead?" Elena asked.**

** "And then you won't." Elijah answered.**

** "That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?", Damon scoffed before turning to Elena, "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"**

** "Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Nina informed him and Elijah nodded in agreement.**

** "I'll take those odds over his elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon questioned.**

**Elena sighed. "Then I guess I'll just be dead."**

**Damon looks at Stefan.**

**He shrugs.**

**Damon looks at Elijah and leaves.**

** "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena questioned.**

** "Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah nodded.**

* * *

**Elena rejoins Elijah in the library. **

** "You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." Elena said.**

** "Why are you?" Elijah asked.**

** "I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." Elena's voice lowered.**

** "You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you." Elijah told her honestly.**

** "I know the chance I'm taking." She replied.**

**They hear Jenna and Alaric so they rejoin them.**

** "Get out!" Jenna ordered.**

** "Jenna, Jenna!" Alaric pleaded.**

** "Get out!" Jenna ordered once again as she pointed a crossbow towards Alaric.**

** "Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me." Alaric assured her.**

** "Stay away from me." Jenna spat.**

**Elena, Stefan, Damon, Nina and Elijah rejoin them.**

** "What's going on?" Elena asked.**

** "It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric told her.**

** "Prove it." Damon spat.**

**Alaric looks at Jenna. "Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."**

**Jenna cut him off. "Okay, it's him."**

**She puts the cross-bow down.**

** "Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.**

** "He wanted me to deliver a message.", Alaric said as he looked over at Elena, "The sacrifice happens tonight."**

* * *

**Alaric, Jenna, Elena, Stefan, Nina and Elijah are in the living room.**

** "So you don't remember anything that happened?" Nina asked Alaric.**

**Alaric shook his head. "No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there."**

** "She's under compulsion.", Stefan informed, "Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can."**

** "Where is Damon?" Elena asked.**

** "I saw him go upstairs." Jenna told her.**

**Elena gets up and leaves.**

** "So what else did I do?" Alaric questioned.**

* * *

**Elena rejoins Damon in his bedroom.**

** "You disappeared." Elena announced as she walked inside the room.**

** "I don't want to hear anymore." He said not facing her.**

** "I need you to understand why I'm doing this." Elena replied.**

**Damon turned to look at her. "Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think."**

** "I'll be fine, Damon.", She assured him, "I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over."**

** "If it works."**

** "It will work." Elena confirmed.**

** "You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way." Damon growled.**

** "There isn't." She replied.**

** "And you're going to die, Elena." Damon told her bluntly.**

** "And then I'll come back to life."**

** "That is not a risk I'm willing to take." He said as he got closer to her.**

** "But I am.", Elena informed as she grabbed Damon's hand, "It's my life, Damon. My choice."**

** "I can't lose you." Damon whispered.**

** "You won't." Elena smiled weakly at him.**

**She goes toward the door but Damon intercepts her. "There is another way."**

** "What are you...", She starts as he bites his wrist so it starts bleeding, "Damon, no!", Elena pleads.**

**He puts his wrist in her mouth so she can drink his blood but she doesn't want to.**

**Stefan arrives and pushes Damon.**

**Elena falls on the floor.**

**She has blood in her mouth.**

** "What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" Stefan growled as he went toward Elena.**

** "I saved her life.", Damon said before turning to Elena, "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back."**

** "As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Stefan spat.**

** "It's better than nothing else."**

**Stefan gets up and walks toward his brother. "How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?"**

**Damon looks at Elena. "Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it."**

**Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him.**

** "Stefan!" Elena tries to stop him.**

**Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it. "Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself."**

**Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row.**

**Damon falls on the floor.**

**He has blood on his face.**

**He takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's abdomen.**

**Elena rushes over Stefan and pushes Damon.**

**Nina arrives.**

**She grabs Damon by his shirt and takes him outside.**

** "What did you do?!" Nina growled as she pushed Damon against the wall.**

** "I saved her!" Damon spat.**

** "She'll never forgive you, Damon."**

**Damon pushed Nina away and left.**

* * *

** "What?!" Nina growled as she answered her phone.**

**Damon's voice came from the other line. "I need your help."**

** "Why would I help you?" Nina asked.**

** "Klaus has Tyler and Caroline."**

**Nina sat up concerned. "What?"**

** "He's planning on using them on the sacrifice." Damon informed her.**

** "I'm on my way." Nina replied before hanging up.**

* * *

**Damon and Nina arrive at the tomb.**

**They're outside.**

**Maddox is there. "Which one are you trying to save? The blonde, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" He asks.**

** "Wishful thinking." Damon says before he rushes over to Maddox and pins him on the ground.**

**He strangles him but Maddox uses his powers and throws Damon.**

**He's on the floor.**

**Maddox gets up and uses his powers and provokes a headache.**

**Damon screams.**

**Suddenly there's a gunshot.**

**Maddox falls on the floor.**

**Damon raises his head and sees Matt, with a gun.**

**Nina rushes to Maddox and snaps his head as Damon gets up.**

**They look at Matt.**

** "What are you doing here?" Nina growled at him.**

** "Where's Caroline?" Matt demanded.**

** "Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero." Damon scoffed.**

** "Where is she? And what did he do to her?" Matt questioned.**

** "I'm just here to rescue her.", Damon rushes over to him and hits him with the gun. Matt falls on the floor, unconscious., "You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead."**

**Nina crouches and sees that Matt had wooden bullets.**

* * *

**Tyler and Caroline are looking at each other.**

**They're still chained up. **

** "The whole Sun and Moon curse is fake?" Tyler gawped.**

** "That's what Elena learned. Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that." Caroline explained.**

** "And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice." Tyler questioned.**

**Caroline nodded. "Yes."**

** "He's going to kill us?" He whispered.**

** "I think so. Yes." Caroline confirmed scared.**

** "This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am. How to deal with it. I guess none of it matters anymore." Tyler mused.**

** "Why didn't you say good-bye? You just left." She looked over at him hurt.**

** "You want to talk about this now?" Tyler asked in disbelief.**

** "Well, if we're going to die, I might as well know the truth. Why did you leave me?" Caroline asked.**

** "I knew you hated me. I thought you deserved better than having someone like me in your life." He explained.**

** "I was hurt. You know, you turned your back on me when I needed you. But... I could never hate you, Tyler.", She whimpered making him smile at her. **

** They hear the door of the tomb open.**

**Damon and Nina arrive, "Nina? Damon?" Caroline gasps.**

** Damon goes toward her. "Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do."**

** "What, Matt?" Caroline asked and Nina nodded.**

** "Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked.**

**Caroline shook her head confused. "No, I..."**

** "Shh. Tomorrow's problem." Damon said.**

**He releases her and she gets up as Nina goes to Tyler.**

** "Hum, what are you doing?" Damon asked her.**

**Nina looked over at him. "I'm not leaving without him."**

** "Ohhh. It's getting dark soon.", Damon complained before looking at Tyler, "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"**

** "I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up." Tyler explained.**

** "I'll help." Caroline offered.**

** Damon goes toward Tyler and crouches in front of him. "Don't make me regret this."**

**He breaks Tyler's chains.**

* * *

**It's dark.**

**Damon, Nina, Caroline and Tyler go outside.**

**Matt is waking up.**

**Caroline rushes over to him. "Hey, Matt!", She looks at Damon, "Hey. Did you hit him?!"**

** "Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Damon questioned.**

**Tyler growls and holds his chest.**

**He looks at the moon.**

** "Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline asked concerned.**

** "It's starting." Tyler informed.**

** "Grab Matt and let's go." Nina ordered.**

** Caroline gathered Matt so that he could stand up. "Come on."**

**They leave.**

* * *

**Damon, Caroline, Nina, Matt and Tyler are walking.**

**Tyler's not okay.**

** "What's happening?", Matt asks, "Is he ok?"**

** "He better not wolf out on us." Damon growled as his phone began to ring. He answers. "Bad time, little bro."**

** "What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked.**

** "Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put." Damon ordered.**

** "She's already gone, Damon." Stefan told him.**

** "What?" Damon growled.**

** "Klaus came. He took her." Stefan informed his older brother.**

** "I'll take care of it." Damon hissed as he hung up.**

**Tyler falls on the floor.**

**The transformation begins.**

** "Tyler!" Nina yelled concerned.**

** "I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here." Tyler pleaded.**

** "Tyler, it'll be ok." Caroline assured him.**

** "Go!" Tyler ordered.**

** "You've got time.", Caroline assured him once again, "We're almost there, just..."**

** "It's happening faster." Tyler yelled.**

** "Tyler, it's ok." Caroline tried to sooth him.**

**Tyler's eyes are yellow.**

**He rushes over towards Caroline but Damon intercepts him.**

**Tyler is above him.**

**Damon pushes him but Tyler bites him in the process.**

**Damon gets up.**

**Caroline gasped. "Damon..."**

** "I'm fine." Damon hissed.**

** "Get out of here!" Tyler demanded.**

** "Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these.", Nina gave them wooden bullets, "It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!"**

**They leave.**

**Damon and Nina leave too.**

* * *

**Damon and Nina were outside Alaric's apartment.**

**Damon opened the door of the apartment.**

**Katherine and a Klaus were there.**

** "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." Klaus said to them.**

**He looked at Nina and smirked.**

**Klaus has been watching her since he first saw her when he was in Alaric's body.**

** "You know", Klaus says to Nina, "I've been in this town for a few days and I haven't learned your name yet."**

** "You don't need to learn it either." She spat at him.**

**Klaus rushed to her and grabbed her face with his hands., "What's your name, sweetheart?" He compelled her.**

**Nina tried to keep her mouth closed but it moved on its own. "Nina Petrović." She said robotically.**

**Damon frowned knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her.**

**Klaus grinned as he let her go. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"**

**Nina glared at him and he chuckled.**

** "I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon said gaining Klaus' attention again.**

**Klaus sighed annoyed. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"**

**Damon nodded. "Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."**

** "Excuse me?" Klaus growled as he faces Damon.**

** "And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon told him.**

**Nina rolled her eyes. "I helped."**

** "Katerina, give us a moment." Klaus orders her.**

**Katherine looks at them and leaves.**

**Nina sits on the bed.**

** "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who", Klaus informed Damon before showing him the video of Jules, "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"**

**He throws him the cellphone so he can see better.**

** "Jules." Damon growled.**

** "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two.", Klaus shrugged, "First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."**

** "Back-up vampire." Damon growled.**

**Klaus nods. "I've got that covered, too."**

**He knocked Damon out and Nina got up.**

**She quickly runs to Klaus, puts her hand around his neck and chokes him against the wall.**

**Klaus smirks. "You think you can beat me?"**

** "I never give up. Especially before I even tried." She says in a challenging tone.**

**Klaus chuckled.**

**He was enjoying this girl.**

**She has spunk.**

**Klaus grabbed Nina's arm getting out of her grasp and pushed her against the wall.**

**Nina was now facing the wall with Klaus holding her arm behind her back.**

**She could feel Klaus' chest on her back but Nina wasn't threatened by his dominant position.**

** "Now, what am I going to do with you?" He asks as he presses his body to hers.**

**Nina shivered as she felt his breath on her neck.**

**She didn't answer because she didn't trust her voice.**

**All she could think about now was this beautiful man who was holding her so close to him.**

**Those thoughts stopped once she remembered that he is the enemy.**

**Nina managed to turn around to face him and as soon as she did, she kicked him in the stomach making him fly across the room and hit the wall before falling on the ground.**

**Klaus smirked as he got up and ran to her.**

**He tried to grab her but she managed to escape and he growled.**

**Klaus is usually in charge but Nina was sneaky and really fast.**

**He was getting frustrated and that was never a good sign with Klaus.**

**He was done playing games and he didn't care if he hurt Nina or not.**

**Klaus ran at her again and tried to punch her.**

**She dodged it and tried to kick him again but Klaus stopped her easily.**

**Nina growled as she tried to slap him hard.**

**Klaus caught her arm and kicked her but not with his full strength.**

**Nina flew across the room but managed to land on her feet perfectly.**

**She then started laughing and Klaus gave her a confused look.**

** "This is fun. Finally some action!" Nina said grinning.**

**Klaus thought that she was joking but when he looked back at Nina, he saw that she was serious.**

**He chuckled amused. "I'm glad you're having fun, love. But I'm afraid I have to go now."**

**Nina knew that it was time for the sacrifice and she was going to do everything it took her to stop him.**

**Klaus made his way to the door but Nina intercepted his way.**

** "Get out of the way, love." He ordered gently.**

**Klaus spoke so gently that he was surprised with himself.**

**Nina shook her head as she felt her eyes start to water.**

**Just the thought of Elena dying killed her.**

**Klaus couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked at Nina.**

**He didn't know why but she was bringing out his humanity.**

**Klaus quickly shook the guilty thoughts away and returned to his emotionless self.**

**Breaking the curse was more important than this.**

** "Do I need to compel you?" Klaus threatened.**

**Nina frowned knowing that there was nothing she could do if he compelled her.**

**She stepped to the side and Klaus smiled at her. "That's what I thought. I hope I'll see you again, love."**

**Nina glared at him as he left.**

**Once he was out of sight, she went to the fridge and grabbed two blood bags.**

**Nina drank one of the blood bags and then grabbed the other and went to Damon.**

**Katherine came in.**

** "Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!" Nina as she slapped him.**

**He wakes up. "Ahh. What the hell happened?"**

** "Klaus knocked you out." Nina replied.**

** "He's gone. He went to do the ritual.", Katherine informed, "I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it."**

** "Ahh. Do what?" Damon asked her.**

** "Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire." Katherine answered.**

** "Who did you call?" Damon asked grabbing her arm, "Who did you call, Katherine?"**

** "Jenna."**

**Nina gasped. "Oh God!"**

**Damon gets up from the floor. "Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?"**

** "He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead." Katherine told him.**

** "What does that even mean?" Damon asked confused.**

** "What does that mean?" Katherine asked.**

**Nina saw a bite on Damon's forearm. "What is this, Damon?"**

**Damon paused for a second before answering. "It's a werewolf bite."**


	5. The Sun Also Rises

** "What?" Nina whispered as she stared at Damon's bite.**

** "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." Katherine mused.**

**Damon nodded. "Yep."**

** "It's not that bad." Katherine shrugged.**

** "Will be." Damon replied as he got up.**

**He gets up.**

** "So that's it?", Katherine asked, "You're just... Going to die?"**

** "Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Damon asked and both girls stayed silent, "Me, either."**

** "You can't die." Nina's voice lowered.**

**Damon was Nina's partner in crime.**

**Even though they fought a lot, he couldn't die.**

**She would miss him too much.**

**He hugged Nina. "It's ok. Don't worry."**

**He puts his jacket on and takes Nina's hand.**

** "145 years and no last good-bye?" Katherine asks.**

** "You don't get a good-bye." Damon said as he turned to leave.**

**She intercepts them. "No. Don't leave mad."**

** "Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine." He told her firmly.**

** "Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice." Katherine whispered.**

** "That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice." Damon replied.**

** "It was her or me. I chose her." Katherine replied crossing her arms over her chest.**

** "I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" Damon growled at her.**

** "I didn't let love get in the way." She answered simply.**

** "Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine." Damon told her firmly.**

** "What are you going to do?" Katherine asked.**

** "I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." Damon informed her as Nina's eyes widened.**

** "He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure.", Katherine explained, "I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it."**

* * *

**Damon called Stefan and then went to his house with Nina.**

** "How are you feeling?" Nina asked as she sat next to him.**

** "I'm fine.", He assured her, "Don't worry, really."**

** "How can I not worry?", She asked in disbelief, "You were bitten by a werewolf!"**

** "I know. I'm gonna die." He replied looking down.**

** "What? No, no. We'll find a cure."**

** "Rose didn't make it."**

** "But you will." Nina replied giving him a small smile.**

**Someone kept knocking on the door.**

** "Heard ya.", Damon says as he goes to answer it. He feels dizzy suddenly but he opens the door. It's John. "Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat."**

** "Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her." John says as he enters.**

** "Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John." Damon told him casually.**

** "What are you talking about?"**

** "Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight." Nina informed him.**

** John turned to Damon. "How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe?"**

** "She is safe. I fed her my blood." Damon muttered.**

** "You what?!" John growled.**

** "When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think.", Damon shrugged. John tries to punch him but Damon pushes him against the wall. "You do not want to mess with me right now."**

** "You ruined her life.", John spat, "You know that, right?"**

** "I know, John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse." Damon whispered.**

** "How could it possibly get any worse?" John growled.**

* * *

**Damon, John and Nina joined Alaric, Elijah, Bonnie and Jeremy at an abandoned house and they found that Stefan was going to offer himself over Jenna.**

** "We found something in the Gilbert journals." Bonnie informed.**

** "Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child." John explained.**

** "Skip to the save Elena part." Damon hissed.**

** "Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." John added ignoring Damon.**

** "We already know Elena's going to come back to life but she'll be a vampire." Nina shrugged.**

** "Not if her soul remains intact." John replied.**

** "Her soul, really?", Damon scoffed, "You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?"**

** "I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that god or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it." John answered.**

* * *

**Bonnie is casting a spell on John.**

** "Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill." Damon growled.**

** "It's done." Bonnie announced.**

** "That's it? Let's go." Damon told them.**

**She stayed behind and Nina followed Damon.**

**They went outside where Elijah and Alaric were.**

**Bonnie joined them.**

** "It's time." Elijah noted.**

** "All right. I got the weapons in the car." Alaric told him.**

** "Bonnie's the only weapon we need." Elijah replied.**

**He goes out but Alaric can't get out.**

**He's trapped.**

** "Bonnie! What is this?" Alaric growled.**

** "I can't put anyone else at risk." Bonnie replied shaking her head.**

** "I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" Alaric spat.**

** "I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered.**

** "You can't do this! Damon?" Alaric looked at his friend.**

** "Sorry, buddy. She's right." Damon replied.**

** "No! You can't. Nina?" Alaric pleaded.**

**Nina shook her head. "Sorry, Ric."**

**They leave.**

** Alaric is upset. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" He shouted after her.**

* * *

**When Bonnie, Damon, Nina and Elijah got to the quarry, the transformation was beginning.**

**But Bonnie throws Klaus on the ground.**

**Damon kills Greta.**

** "You were dead!" Klaus growled at Bonnie.**

**Bonnie uses her powers and makes him suffer.**

**He screams.**

**Damon carries Elena's body and lays her next to Stefan as Nina took the stake out of Stefan's back.**

** "Elena." Stefan looks at Damon, "I need you to get her out of here!"**

** "What about you?" Damon asked.**

** "I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan ordered.**

**Damon leaves with Elena.**

**Stefan and Nina went to Bonnie, who is still hurting Klaus, who's screaming.**

**She stops.**

**Klaus is on the ground, hurt.**

**Elijah arrives.**

**Stefan and Bonnie and Nina are looking at them.**

** "Elijah?" Klaus rasped.**

** "Hello, brother." Elijah puts his arm on Klaus's chest, "In the name of our family, Niklaus..."**

** "I didn't bury them at sea!", Klaus yelled making Elijah stop, "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."**

** "Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan said.**

** "I can take you to them.", Klaus promised, "I give you my word... Brother."**

** "Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie threatened.**

** "You'll die." Elijah warned her.**

** "I don't care." Bonnie spat.**

** "I'm sorry." Elijah to Bonnie, Nina and Stefan.**

**Before they can do anything, he leaves with Klaus.**


	6. As I Lay Dying

**There's a special screening of "Gone with the Wind".**

**Some girls are dressed up for the event.**

**Elena and Jeremy are here.**

**She puts a layer of fog on the ground.**

** "You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy scoffed.**

** "We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality." Elena answered.**

** "Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked hurt.**

** "We need to do this, ok? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." Elena replied as she sat down.**

**Caroline and Nina arrive with a basket.**

** "Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" Nina asked as they sit down next to Elena.**

** "Are we really doing this?" Jeremy whined.**

**Caroline nodded. "Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere."**

** "All right." Jeremy chuckled as he sat next to the girls. "What are we eating?"**

** "Something good." Caroline replied as she opened the basket.**

* * *

**Stefan rejoins Jeremy, Caroline, Nina and Elena. "Hey."**

** "Hey!", Elena greeted, "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance."**

** "Will you come take a walk with me?" Stefan asked her carefully.**

**She gets up and leaves with him. "I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama."**

** "I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened.", Stefan started, "Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten."**

** "What? Is it... is he gonna..." Elena gulped.**

**Stefan nodded. "Yeah."**

** "Oh, my God.", Elena whispered, "And he came to the house this morning and... and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face."**

** "He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait." Stefan replied.**

** "Stefan…" Elena's voice lowered.**

** "It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it."**

**Elena shook her head. "No. He's gonna kill you."**

** "No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it." Stefan replied before they embraced each other, "Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope."**

**Stefan started to walk away.**

** "Stefan!" Nina shouted making him stop. "Where do you think you're going?!", She asked as she reached him, "I heard you talking to Elena about going to Klaus."**

**Stefan nodded. "He might have a cure."**

** "Stefan, you can't do this alone. I'll go with you."**

**Stefan shook his head. "No way. He's dangerous, Nina. He'll hurt you."**

**Nina laughed. "No, he won't. You're wasting time. Let's go." She replied as she started to walk away.**

**Stefan sighed before following her.**

* * *

**Stefan and Nina enter the apartment.**

**Katherine is there sitting on the bed.**

** "Hello, Katerina." Nina greeted.**

**She gets up. "Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!"**

** "We ran into complications." Stefan answered.**

** "Complications?" Katherine asked, her eyes narrowed.**

** "Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan questioned.**

**She pushes him against the wall and asks him to shut up.**

**Klaus and Elijah arrive.**

**Katherine looks at them. "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."**

**Klaus looks at Stefan and Nina and smirked. "You two just keep popping up, don't you?"**

** "I need your help... For my brother." Stefan replied.**

** "Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."**

**Elijah looks at Stefan. "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."**

** "And so I shall." Klaus puts a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him and then, he pushes Stefan against a wall, "Now, what am I gonna do with you?", He puts a stake through him, "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."**

** "Stop!" Nina screamed.**

** "The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan mused.**

**Klaus takes out the stake.**

**Stefan falls on the floor.**

**Klaus pours himself a glass of blood. "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."**

* * *

**Nina helps Stefan get up.**

**Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands.**

**Katherine is looking at them.**

** "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus said amused as he looked at Stefan.**

**Nina's eyes widened.**

**Stefan was never an aggressive guy.**

**To think that he wiped out an entire village was shocking to her.**

** "I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan replied.**

** "Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.", Klaus informs before he looks at Katherine, "Katerina, come here."**

**Katherine gets closer.**

**He takes her arm.**

**His face changes, his eyes are yellow.**

**He bites her.**

** "Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No." Katherine screams.**

**He bites his wrist.**

**He makes Katherine drink his blood.**

**Her wound heals.**

**Klaus looks at Stefan and Nina. "You want your cure? There it is."**

** "Your blood is the cure." Nina whispered.**

**She was pissed.**

**Klaus would never give it to them.**

** "Gotta love Mother Nature.", Klaus mused, "Now... Let's talk, us three."**

* * *

**Klaus puts some of his blood in a vial.**

**Stefan and Nina are looking at him.**

**Katherine is in retreat, looking at them.**

** "There it is. You want to save Damon? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." Klaus smiled.**

** "I'm not like that anymore." Stefan growled.**

** "Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." Klaus says as he pours some blood down the sink.**

** "No! Stefan…" Nina pleaded.**

** "Wait." Stefan stopped Klaus.**

** "Now that's more like it. I want you both to join me for a drink." Klaus says as he throws them a blood bag.**

**Nina drank hers with ease as Stefan only took a sip.**

** "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save Damon. That's the deal."**

**Stefan drinks all of it.**

**Klaus throws them another blood bag. "Again."**

**They drink.**

* * *

**There are a lot of blood bags on the ground.**

**Stefan is drinking one and looks at Klaus.**

** "You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus smirked.**

**He gives him another blood bag.**

** "No more.", Nina jumped up, "Not until you give us the cure."**

** "Not until we make a deal. It's your choice. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save Damon's life." Klaus countered.**

**Stefan takes the blood bag. "I'll do it in one condition."**

**Klaus smirked. "What is that?"**

** "Nina stays here.", Stefan said, "She's not a ripper. She was just trying to help me. Don't bring her into this."**

** "Stefan, it's fine…" Nina started but Stefan cut her off.**

** "No, you're not doing this." Stefan told her firmly. He turned to Klaus. "You give Damon the cure, I'll go with you and Nina stays. That's the deal."**

**Klaus nodded. "Okay. Nina can stay."**

** "What?" Both Stefan and Nina asked surprised by how Klaus gave up so easily.**

** "Alright, sweetheart", Klaus said as he passed Nina the cure, "There you have it.", He looks at Katherine and compels her, "Katerina, escort her."**

** "You want me to leave?" Katherine asked surprised.**

** "Yes.", He nodded before turning to Nina, "If I were you, I'd hurry."**

**Nina nods and rushes out with Katherine.**

* * *

**Damon is in Elena's arms.**

** "This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon says.**

** "There's still hope."**

**Damon coughs. "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."**

** "No. You don't." Elena answers as she shakes her head.**

** Damon shakes his head. "I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you."**

** "It's ok. I forgive you." Elena replies.**

** "I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan.", Damon says hurt. She takes his hand and lays next to him, putting her head on his chest. "But I love you. You should know that."**

** She cries. "I do."**

** "You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me."**

** She raises her head and looks at him. "I like you now. Just the way you are."**

**He close his eyes.**

**She kisses him.**

** "Thank you." Damon says with a small smile.**

** "You're welcome." Elena replies sniffing.**

** "Well, it's us you should be thanking." Nina announces.**

**Elena turns her head and sees Nina and Katherine.**

**Katherine nods. "Yeah, we're the ones who brought the cure."**

**Elena rushes out of the bed.**

**Katherine looks at her. "I thought you were dead."**

**Elena nods. "I was."**

**Katherine sits down next to Damon.**

** "You got free."**

**Katherine nods. "Yep. Finally."**

**She makes him drink Klaus' blood.**

** "And you still came here?" Damon questioned.**

**She touches his face. "I owed you one."**

**She gets up.**

** "Where's Stefan?" Elena asks.**

**Katherine smirks. "Are you sure you care?"**

** "Where is he?" Elena demanded.**

**Nina frowns. "He's gone. He gave himself to Klaus. I'm sorry, Elena. There was nothing I could do."**

** "What do you mean, "He gave himself over"?" Elena asked confused.**

** "He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Elena.", Katherine is about to leave but turns back, "Oh. It's ok to love them both, Elena. I did."**

**She throws her the vial and disappears.**

**Damon starts to gets up and looks at Elena.**


	7. The Birthday

**Stefan has been with Klaus all summer.**

**Damon, Elena and Nina have been trying to find him.**

**They've been trying to keep Elena out of it but she's stubborn.**

**Today is Elena's birthday.**

* * *

**Nina got to the Salvatore house and Elena was getting out of her car.**

** "Hey." Elena greeted.**

** "Happy Birthday!" Nina said enthusiastically as she hugged Elena.**

**Elena smiled sadly. "Thanks."**

**They went inside and heard Damon's voice from behind them. "Good morning."**

** "Hey, I was gonna..." Elena starts but as she and Nina turn around they see Damon, who's naked.**

**He smirks.**

** "OH!" Elena yells as she turns around again.**

**Nina laughs and keeps looking at Damon.**

** "You heard us!", Elena exclaimed, "You knew that we were here."**

** "Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" Damon smirks.**

**Nina grabs a towel and she throws it to him.**

**He puts it on and Nina turns to Elena. "You can look."**

**Elena turns back and looks at Damon. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check.", She pulls out a note, "Memphis."**

** "Another dead end you mean." Damon said not wanting to get her hopes up.**

** "You don't know that." Elena hissed.**

**Damon walks up to her. "You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland."**

**Elena takes the note. "Fine, I'll go by myself."**

**She starts to walk away.**

**Damon speeds up in front of her and takes the note. "Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way."**

** "It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while." Nina said giving him a knowing look.**

**Damon sighs. "Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you."**

** "But..." Elena went to argue but Damon walked away.**

** "Don't worry. I'll go with him." Nina assured her.**

* * *

**Ric, Damon and Nina went to Tennessee to check on a lead.**

**They pull up and Damon's cell starts ringing.**

**He checks the phone and then ignores the call.**

** "Elena?", Nina questioned as Damon made an annoyed face, "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are."**

** "Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon shrugged.**

** "Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." Alaric informed him.**

** "Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon questioned as they looked around.**

**Alaric nodded. "You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything."**

** "Mm-mm." Damon said not really paying attention.**

** "It's quiet." Nina noted.**

** "Yeah. Too quiet." Damon muttered.**

**They go to the porch, Damon and Nina test the door with their feet but they're free to walk in.**

** "Oh yeah." She says as she walks inside with Damon.**

**Rick comes in and closes the door.**

**He looks around.**

**They find bodies on the living room couch.**

** "Uuuggh.", Ric said disgusted, "Vampire, for sure."**

** "Stefan, for sure." Damon informed.**

** "How do you know?" Nina asked.**

** "It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing," Damon puts up his foot on Woman#1 legs, "he put the bodies back together."**

**He pushes with his foot on her leg and her head falls to the floor.**

** "Back together?" Ric almost gagged.**

**Damon nods. "Definitely Stefan."**

* * *

**Damon pours a tank of gasoline over the living room.**

** "What are you doing?" Alaric questioned.**

** "Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." Damon growled.**

**Rick moves to give Damon more space but the floor creaks, they look suspicious.**

** "Hang on." Damon says as he puts the tank of gas down and bends over and flips over the carpet and there it is a hidden door down under the floor.**

**They open it and it's full of chains.**

** "Well, what do you know. Werewolves." Nina says before they close the door.**

**Damon lights a match and he throws it on the floor.**

**Soon the whole living room is on fire.**

* * *

**Caroline had practically invited everyone for Elena's birthday party.**

**On the dance floor are Tyler and Sophie dancing.**

**Caroline is standing on the edge looking at them, and drinking.**

**Nina comes from behind her. "Jealous?"**

**Caroline scoffs. "Of course not. He's dating. That's… amazing!"**

**Nina laughed at Caroline's poor attempt to lie.**

**Matt comes up next to them.**

** "Since when are they a thing?" He asks Caroline, referring to Tyler.**

**Caroline ignores his question. "I thought you were ignoring me?"**

** "I'm not ignoring you." Matt lied.**

** "You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them." Caroline countered.**

** "Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him." Matt replied as he shot a look at Tyler.**

** "Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were." Caroline narrowed her eyes.**

** "Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?" Matt asked.**

** "Matt shhhh!", Nina hissed as Tyler looks at them, "What is wrong with you?"**

** "I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess. Sorry..." Matt whispers before he walks away.**

**Tyler comes to Caroline and Nina. "What was that about?"**

** "Nothing." Caroline answered casually.**

**Sophie comes from behind Tyler. "Great party, Caroline!"**

**Caroline smiles. "Thanks!", She compels Sophie, "Now leave it!"**

**Sophie walks away.**

** "What the hell?!" Tyler looked at Caroline frustrated but she walks away into the crowd.**

**Nina laughs. "She's jealous."**

** "What?" Tyler asked confused.**

** "She likes you."**

**Tyler shook his head. "No, she doesn't."**

**Nina smiled. "Trust me, Ty. She does."**

**Nina walks away. **


	8. The Hybrid

**Damon and Nina are at his house.**

**Andie's death was being announced on TV.**

**Damon is taking off all the things from his closet.**

**Elena comes in.**

** "Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asked.**

** "You've been dodging my calls." Elena replied.**

** "Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." Damon answered.**

** "Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.**

** "Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" Damon replied sarcastically.**

**Nina chuckles.**

** "He called me, Damon." Elena informed.**

**Nina and Damon exchange looks.**

** "What?" Nina asked not believing what Elena just told her.**

** "Stefan called me last night." Elena replied.**

** "Well, what'd he say?" Nina asked impatiently.**

**Elena sighed. "He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."**

** "Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Damon said bitterly.**

** "If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena countered.**

**He burns everything.**

* * *

**Alaric and Elena are walking on the mountains.**

** "In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric informed.**

** "You were a boy scout, weren't you?", Elena teased, "A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?"**

** "Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric added.**

**They stop.**

**He opens his bag.**

**There's a lot of weapons.**

** "Wow. You came stocked." Elena noted.**

** "Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." Alaric gives her a grenade.**

** "Vervain grenade?" She asks.**

** "Wolfsbane." Alaric corrected her.**

** "Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." She shows him John's magical ring.**

** "That's John Gilbert's ring."**

** "It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena smiled holding the ring out for him..**

** Alaric shook his head. "He gave it to you."**

** "Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Elena shrugged.**

** "Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric chuckled.**

** "Ok, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." She grinned.**

**He takes the ring.**

** Elena gets closer to the water. "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause."**

**Damon and Nina arrive.**

**Damon pushes Elena in the water.**

**Alaric puts up his crossbow.**

** "Damon!", Elena gasped, "How are you two even here?"**

** "Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon grinned at Alaric.**

**She looks at Alaric. "You sold me out!"**

** "You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Ric scoffed.**

* * *

**Elena is still in the water.**

** "Get out of the water, Elena." Damon ordered her.**

** "If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." Elena hissed.**

** "Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon spat.**

** "Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric said, earning a glare from Damon.**

** "You gave up on him, Damon." Elena whispered.**

** "I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." Damon told her firmly.**

**Elena shook her head. "No!"**

** "What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon says as he rejoins her in the water.**

** "My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena replied.**

** "Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." Damon told her.**

** "I'm not leaving before we find him." Elena crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.**

** "It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon hissed.**

** "Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." Elena begged.**

** "Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon growled.**

**Elena smiled. "I promise."**

** "Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing." Damon said.**

** "I said I promise." Elena nodded.**

** "Fine." Damon replied before they get out of the water.**

* * *

**Alaric, Damon, Elena and Nina are walking.**

** "How you doing?" Damon asked Elena.**

** "Fine." Elena replied not looking at him.**

** "You know, I could help you." Damon offered.**

**Elena shook her head. "No, thanks."**

** "Just one little fwoosh."**

** "Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." Elena replied.**

**Nina smirked. "What are you guys, 12?"**

* * *

**The sun is setting.**

**Damon, Elena and Alaric and Nina are still walking.**

** "We got about a mile left." Alaric informed.**

** "The sun's about to set." Damon told them.**

** "I can see that, Damon." Elena hissed.**

** "I'm just saying." Damon held his hands up in defense.**

** "The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Nina reassured him.**

**They hear some twigs snapping.**

**Ray comes out.**

**Alaric puts his crossbow toward him. "Stay where you are!"**

** "Vampire." Ray spat.**

**He rushes over to Damon and they fight.**

**He pushes Damon against a tree.**

**He tries to bite him.**

**Alaric shoots an arrow at him but Ray is still trying to bite Damon.**

**Elena takes the wolfsbane grenade from her bag.**

** "Damon!" She throws it to him, he makes it explode on Ray's face.**

**He screams and his face burns.**

**Damon kicks him in the stomach.**

**Ray's unconscious.**

** "Let me guess. Hybrid." Alaric whispered.**

* * *

**Ray was still unconscious as Damon and Alaric tied him to a tree using rope covered in wolfsbane to make sure he was weak and tied down.**

**Elena was making some ropes in vervain to stop Ray's werewolf side from breaking free.**

** "These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer... What else do we have?" Damon asked.**

** "Ric, here. Take these." Elena held out the vervain ropes.**

**Damon reached back about to take them but as he gripped them he called out his skin sizzling on contact with the vervain.**

** "Ow!" He quickly pulled his hand back.**

** "I said Ric." Elena replied.**

**Alaric took the ropes and tied them around Ray too. "Alright, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make it to the Ridge before the full moon."**

** "If we can talk to him we don't have to." Elena countered as Ray began to scream, his transformation was beginning.**

** "Is he turning?" Damon asked watching the wolf carefully.**

** "It's impossible, it's still daylight." Nina noted.**

** "Tell him that." Alaric countered.**

**Damon got close to Ray and caught his shoulder to hold him down firmly against the tree "There aren't supposed to be any werewolves out here until the moon is full."**

** "You know, the ropes aren't gonna hold that wolf." Alaric noted as Ray began to snap and snarl at Damon.**

** "Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains, now! Damon, now!" Nina ordered and they all began to run.**

* * *

**Damon, Elena, Nina and Alaric are running.**

**Elena trips.**

** "Don't move." Damon instructs her.**

**Elena raises her head.**

**She's face to face with a werewolf.**

** "Here, doggie, doggie." Nina taunted.**

**She runs.**

**The werewolf runs after her.**

** "I'll get Nina. Ric, take Elena to the car." Damon orders before he runs after Nina and the werewolf.**

** "Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric said to Elena.**

** "We can't leave them." Elena said scared for them.**

** "They can handle themselves. Let's move." Alaric tried to drag her but Elena stood her ground.**

** "No. If they get bit, they'll be dead. I'm the reason they're out here." Elena said, guilt clear in her voice.**

** "I am the reason they're out here. I told them where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!" Alaric told her firmly.**

**Elena nodded and they ran.**

* * *

**Nina is walking but Ray rushes toward her in human form.**

**Stefan comes and stops him, and rips his heart out.**

** "Stefan." Nina whispered.**

**Damon comes from behind her. "Fancy meeting you here, brother."**

** "What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan hissed.**

** "Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls." Damon teased.**

** "I didn't call her." Stefan lied.**

**Nina scoffs. "Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you."**

** "She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." Stefan grabs Ray and leaves.**

** Nina looks at Damon. "What a dick." **


	9. The End Of The Affair

**Elena is in her bedroom, sleeping.**

**She moves and is on Damon.**

**She suddenly wakes up and is surprised.**

** "Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon says smirking.**

** "Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!"**

**Elena looks to the side and sees Nina sitting on a chair.**

** "You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." Damon teases.**

** "Ugh. Oh, my God." Elena looks at her alarm, "6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?"**

** "Fine, don't come with us to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon says as he gets up.**

** "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" Elena asked excitedly.**

** "Windy city." Nina spoke up.**

** "He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?"**

** "It came to me in a dream. I was naked.", Damon winked, "You would have loved it. Start packing."**

** "Is he ok?" Elena asked.**

** "Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Nina smirked.**

**Damon opens one of her drawers and takes one of Elena's underwear. "Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile."**

**She gets up, takes it from his hands and puts it back in the drawer.**

* * *

**Damon, Nevena and Elena are driving to Chicago.**

** "I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon scoffs as Elena touches her vervain necklace.**

** "It's an antique, Damon. Like you." Elena replied making Nina chuckle.**

**He takes a diary from the back of the car. "Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."**

** "It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." Elena crosses her arms over her chest.**

** "You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Damon warns her.**

** "I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it."**

**Damon opens the diary. "Here's one. March 12, 1922.", He starts reading, changing his voice, "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember.", He looks at Elena and Nina, "Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?"**

**Nina laughs as Elena takes the diary from his hands. "Eyes on the road, grandma."**

** "Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." He smirked.**

**Elena opens the journal and reads a page.**

* * *

**Elena, Nina and Damon arrive at Stefan's old apartment.**

** "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Nina scoffed in disbelief.**

** "There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon shrugged.**

** "If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena replied.**

** "Shh.", He breaks the lock and opens the door, "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home."**

**They enter.**

** "He obviously hasn't been here." Elena stated.**

** "Tour is not over yet." Damon answered as he led them toward a wall and opens a hidden door.**

**There's a lot of alcohol in there.**

** "Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena said sarcastically.**

** "Look harder." Nina instructed her.**

**Elena gets closer and sees a list of names. "It's a list of names."**

**Damon nods. "Mm-hmm."**

** "These are all of his victims?" Nina questions.**

**Damon nods once again before turning to Elena. "Still handling it?"**

** "What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena scoffed.**

** "I was around.", Damon shrugged, "Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own."**

**Elena seems disgusted. "Where are you going?"**

** "His old stomping ground." Damon replied flatly.**

** "I'm coming with you." Nina says.**

**Damon shakes his head. "No. You and Elena stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him."**

**He leaves.**

* * *

**Elena and Nina are reading Stefan's diary.**

** There's Stefan's voiceover. "April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again.", Elena turns the page, "June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery.", She turns the pages again, "1935... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh."**

**Nina hears Klaus and Stefan coming.**

**Nina grabs Elena quickly.**

** "What?" Elena asks confused.**

**Nina signals her to shut up. "Someone's coming."**

**Elena's eyes widened as she nods.**

**They go to the hidden closet.**

**Klaus sees that the lock has been broken.**

**He kicks the door and they enter. "What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?"**

** "It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan replied as he looked around.**

** "Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus noted.**

**Elena looks at the list and sees Liam Grant's name.**

** "To write it down." Stefan nodded.**

** "And relive the kill... Over and over again." Stefan opens the hidden door. Klaus smirks. "You believe me now?"**

**Stefan enters the closet to see the list.**

**He turns his head and is surprised to see Elena and Nina.**

**Elena looks at him, with hope.**

**Stefan looks at them not knowing what to do.**

**Nina turns to him and mouths "Take me."**

**Elena shakes her head but Nina ignores her.**

** "Do it." Nina orders Stefan.**

**He nods and grabs her arm. "Look what I found." Stefan says as he exits the closet with Nina.**

**Klaus smirks as he gets closer to Nina. "Hello, love."**

** "Hi." She replies fake smiling at him as she took a step back.**

** "What are you doing here?" He inquires her.**

** "Uh… I heard Stefan was in Chicago so I decided to come look for him" She replies quickly.**

** "I'm sorry, love, but Stefan isn't going anywhere." Klaus answers.**

** "I didn't come to take him back to Mystic Falls. I just wanted to see if he was okay." Nina lied smoothly.**

**Klaus chuckles. "Well, since you came all the way here, it would be a shame for you to go back to that boring town."**

**Stefan's eyes widened but Nina remained calm. "What do you mean?"**

**Klaus smirks. "I let you stay in Mystic Falls when you came with Stefan to ask me to cure Damon, but that's not going to happen again. You're staying with us."**

** "Klaus…" Stefan tried to argue.**

**Klaus cut him off. "No arguing, Stefan. She's coming."**

** "What are we waiting for then? Let's go." Nina says.**

**She needed to get him out of that apartment before he saw Elena.**

**They leave.**

* * *

**Klaus, Nina and Stefan are at the bar.**

** "Who's this cutie?" Gloria asks as she sees Nina.**

** "This is Nina." Klaus replies as he smiles at her.**

** "Nice to meet you, honey. I'm Gloria.**

**Nina nods and Gloria gives them three beers. "Where's Rebekah?"**

** "She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand.", Klaus replies before he looks at Stefan, "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."**

** "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan shook his head in disgust.**

** "Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus shrugs.**

** "What's the other half?" Stefan asks.**

** "The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman."**

**_Chicago, 1920's_**

**_Klaus and Stefan are at the bar._**

**_ "They're jealous.", Stefan hissed, "Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are."_**

**_ "What? An abomination?" Klaus slurred._**

**_ "No. A king." Stefan stated._**

**_Klaus smiles._**

**_Stefan laughs._**

**_ "Look at us. Two sad orphans.", Klaus smirked, "My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad."_**

**_ "I appreciate the advice." Stefan nodded._**

**_ "And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." He patted Stefan's back._**

**_ "You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you." Stefan slurred._**

**Nowadays, Chicago**

** Klaus raises his shot of tequila. "To friendship."**

** "I'm confused", Nina stated, "You two knew each other?"**

**Klaus nodded. "Stefan and I were great friends."**

**Stefan scoffed. "If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?"**

** "All good things must come to an end." Klaus mused.**

**_Chicago, 1920's_**

**_Stefan and Rebekah are dancing. _**

**_Klaus looks at them with a smile. _**

**_But suddenly he seems to feel something. _**

**_Policemen enter and shoot everywhere in the bar. _**

**_Rebekah and Stefan hide behind the bar. _**

**_ Stefan takes one of the bullets from the ground. "They're using wooden bullets. They know."_**

**_ Rebekah looks scared. "That means he's here."_**

**_ "Who? Who's here?" Stefan asks confused._**

**_ "Rebekah!", Klaus threw her a look, "Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart."_**

**_She gets up and Klaus catches her._**

**_ "What the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded._**

**_ "Stefan!" Rebekah looks at him._**

**_ "Go!" Klaus ordered her.", Rebekah's necklace falls on the floor. Stefan is about to take it but Klaus interrupts him to talk with him, "Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here."_**

**_ "What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned._**

**_ Klaus compels him. "You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." He disappears._**

**Nowadays, Chicago**

** "You compelled me to forget?" Stefan asked astonished.**

** "It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus shrugged.**

** "But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks..." Stefan says.**

** "Unless you're running from someone." Nina smirks.**

** "Story time's over." Klaus tells them firmly.**

**Stefan turns his head and sees Damon, he makes a sign.**

**Stefan then looks at Klaus. "I need another drink. A real one."**

**He goes outside and rejoins Damon.**

** "So", Nina spoke up, "What's your plan? Try to make Stefan the way he used to be in the 20's?"**

**Klaus chuckled. "He was way more fun back then."**

** "I'm sure he was. But he doesn't want to be like that anymore."**

**Klaus shrugged. "He can try to fight it, love. But he can't change who he is."**

**Nina was about to say something but Damon rejoins them at the bar.**

** "I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus stated not bothering to look at Damon.**

** "Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon smirked as he sat next to Klaus.**

** "Nina, love, go wait outside, will you?" Klaus orders her gently.**

**Nina sighs as she looks at Damon.**

**Damon nods and she leaves.**

* * *

**Klaus enters the room full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's is empty and the man is dead.**

** "Rebekah...", he called, "It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."**

** She stabs him with the dagger. "Go to hell, Nik!"**

**_Chicago, 1920's_**

**_Klaus and Rebekah are next to a car._**

**_ "Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" He orders._**

**_She doesn't move. "He'll be here any second."_**

**_ "Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." Klaus told her firmly._**

**_ "Not without Stefan." She replied._**

**_ "Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go." Klaus told her gripping her arm._**

**_ "What did you do?" Rebekah demanded._**

**_ "Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums." Klaus hissed._**

**_ "I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan." Rebekah told him._**

**_ "Fine. Then choose. Him or me.", She doesn't answer and Klaus smirks, "That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go."_**

**_ "Good-bye, Nik." Rebekah says before she turns away to leave._**

**_Klaus quickly moves and drives the dagger through her heart._**

* * *

**Nowadays, Chicago**

**Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground. "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."**

** "Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah told him.**

** "I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in."**

**Stefan comes in with Nina following him.**

** "Stefan..." Rebekah whispers clearly shocked.**

**Klaus gets closer to him and compels him. "Now you remember."**

**Stefan remembers everything. "Rebekah."**

** "Stefan." Klaus says as he puts a hand on his shoulder.**

** "How cute." Nina states sarcastically.**

** "And who are you?" Rebekah asks in a harsh tone.**

**Nina smirks. "I'm Nina."**

** "I don't like your attitude." Rebekah replies.**

**Nina scoffs. "And I don't like you, but you don't see me complaining, do you?"**

**Rebekah narrows her eyes at Nina as she takes a step towards her, but before things can get worse, Klaus stops her.**

** "Enough, Rebekah!", he orders her angrily, "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."**

** "The original witch?" Rebekah questioned.**

** "What do you have that Gloria needs?"**

**Rebekah touches her neck. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"**

** "I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus promised.**

** "We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah shrieked.**

**Nina rolled her eyes.**

**She could tell that Rebekah was a spoiled brat.**

** "Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus growled.**

**She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground.**

**Stefan is concerned.**


	10. Disturbing Behavior

**Klaus and Stefan are in a clothing store, drinking champagne and waiting for Rebekah who is trying on clothes.**

**Nina sat down next to Stefan and glanced at Klaus.**

**Klaus smirked winking at Nina making her snarl at him.**

**Rebekah stood in the fitting room looking down at the short, black, studded mini-dress, exposing her tanned legs.**

**She scrunched up her face as she saw herself in a mirror "There has to be more to this dress."**

** "There's not." Klaus assured her from the other side.**

**Rebekah walked from the fitting room and Stefan's eye brows raised in surprise at her natural beauty.**

** "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah spat.**

** "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus countered.**

** "And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah scoffed.**

** "It's dance music." Stefan informed her.**

** "People dance to this?" Rebekah asked.**

** "Hmm." Stefan nodded.**

** "Are we done?" Klaus asked completely bored, and Nina prayed that Rebekah would say yes.**

** "And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah pouted.**

** "I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." Klaus growled at his little sister.**

** "I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah answered innocently before looking at Stefan, "So what do you think?"**

** "I like it." He replied, but Rebekah didn't seem satisfied, "What? I said I like it."**

** "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah glared before she goes back into the fitting room.**

**Klaus looks at Stefan. "Nice one, good work."**

** "You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan countered making Klaus smirk and Nina chuckled.**

** "I heard that." Rebekah called angrily from the fitting room.**

** "All right.", Stefan placed his glass down at the table and stood up, "I'm going to get some fresh air."**

**Nina gets up too. "I'll go with you."**

**Klaus grabs her wrist. "Sorry, love. But you are not leaving me alone with my psycho sister. You're staying."**

**Stefan shot Nina a sympathetic look and left.**

**Klaus sits back down and pours himself and Nina some champagne.**

** "You're not enjoying our company?" Rebekah asked teasingly.**

** "Just pick something and let's go!" Nina growled at her before looking at Klaus. "Does she ever shut up?"**

**Klaus chuckled shaking his head. "You haven't seen anything yet, love."**

**Rebekah got out of the fitting room again and looked at Nina from head to toe admiring her outfit.**

** "I like your clothes", Rebekah announced, "Where did you get them?"**

**Nina laughed gently. "You can get clothes like this anywhere.", Nina walked over to a pile of clothes and grabbed some before going back to Rebekah, "Here. Try these on."**

**Rebekah looked at the clothes for a second before grabbing them and going back to the fitting room.**

* * *

**Stefan walked into Gloria's bar to see the witch sitting at a table and Klaus, Nina and Rebekah sitting up at the bar.**

** "You left us." Rebekah pouted.**

** "Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan replied.**

** "Tell me about it." Klaus nodded feeling for the poor younger vampire.**

**Stefan looked over at the witch again who was silently chanting a spell under her breath, "What's she doing?"**

** "She's failing." Klaus replied bluntly.**

** "It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria hissed.**

** "So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah Original scoffed sarcastically.**

** "See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria smiled as Rebekah took a seat next to her "Alright, give me your hand, sweetheart..." Rebekah gave the witch her hand waiting patiently.**

** "She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan questioned nervously glancing at Nina.**

**Nina nodded confirming Stefan's theory.**

* * *

**Gloria still has Rebekah's hand. "I can sense something."**

**Stefan seems a little bit worried.**

* * *

**Gloria casts a spell and then, she drops Rebekah's hand before looking at Klaus, Nina and Stefan. "I found it."**

**Stefan and Nina exchanged worried looks.**

** "So where is it?" Rebekah asked impatiently.**

** "It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images.", Gloria informed, "There's a girl with her friends..."**

** "Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah growled.**

** "Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria replied.**

** "So dive." Klaus ordered her.**

** "I need more time. And space.", Gloria replied shaking her head, "You're harshing my ju-ju."**

** "We can wait." The hybrid told her.**

** "I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria glared.**

** "Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later?", Nina proposed, "I'm really hungry."**

**Stefan nodded. "Yeah, me too. I'll let you pick who we eat."**

**Klaus looks at Rebekah and they leave with Stefan and Nina.**

* * *

**Klaus and Stefan were sitting on a couch in a brightly lit warehouse draining two girls.**

**Rebekah and Nina were watching them from a distance with two dead girls at their feet.**

** "I'm bored." Nina announced.**

** "Me too. My girl's dead." Rebekah replied.**

**Klaus looked over at Stefan who was continuing to drain the girl. "You weren't kidding about being hungry."**

** "Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan replied, his nerves were shot knowing that Klaus was one step closer to finding Elena.**

** "Try being related to her." Klaus countered with a laugh thinking he was talking about his younger sister.**

** "You're being mean." Rebekah narrowed her bright eyes from across the room, "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."**

**Nina snorted.**

**She still couldn't believe that Stefan was once in love with a girl like Rebekah.**

** "It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus cooled her down.**

** "Why are you taking his side?" The girl hissed at her older hybrid brother.**

** "Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus replied looking over at Stefan who had an emotionless look on his face.**

** "Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I'm not a brat!" She hissed putting her hands on her hips stubbornly.**

** "A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus smirked at her.**

** "Well, you're no picnic, either." Stefan spoke up looking across at the hybrid, "I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off."**

**This statement made Rebekah laugh loudly.**

** "Fantastic!" She grinned as Stefan rose from his seat.**

** "I need to go." He informed them as he walked from the room,**

** Rebekah looked over at Klaus confused. "Where's he going?"**

** "To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus shrugged carelessly at his baby-sister.**

* * *

**Stefan walked into the warehouse where Klaus and Rebekah were hiding out.**

**He stopped in front of them and ran his hand over the soft wood when suddenly the blonde Original walked in.**

** "You're back." Rebekah announced "Finally. Nik and the blondie went to check on the witch..." She informed him as she saw him looking at the coffins "Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo."**

** "Hmm. Why don't you undagger them?" Stefan asked.**

** "Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother." She reminded him.**

** "But you still care about him. Why?" Stefan looked over into her sparkling blue eyes.**

** "Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting." She informed him as she hopped up into a coffin and Stefan took a seat next to her.**

** "You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run." Stefan looked at her coyly.**

** "Also exhausting." She looked at her perfectly manicured nails.**

** "Who were you running from?" Stefan asked the Original curiously.**

** "What do you mean?" Rebekah looked over at him too, her pretty blue orbs widening.**

** "Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just… I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody." Stefan shrugged.**

** "No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus." She stated.**

** "Who was that man?" Stefan asked again.**

** "I can't. Please." Rebekah sighed as she climbed down, "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would..."**

** "No, no, no. I'm sorry." He climbed down too, "Just forget I asked. Ok?"**

** "He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother."**

** "It's true." Stefan nodded.**

** "You know, I think he secretly admires that about you... You'd sacrifice anything for you family... Don't tell him I told you that." She giggled.**

** "Your secret... Is safe with me." He smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.**

** "Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asked exposing her true feelings.**

** "One day, maybe." He smiled at her.**

** "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She replied her voice low.**

** "What?" Stefan looked at the Original surprised "I'm not…"**

** "Don't bother." The blonde cut him off, "Your kiss already gave you away." She replied firmly as Klaus and Nina walked into the room.**

** "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." The sentenced died when Klaus felt the tension in the room, "What's going on?"**

** "Something's wrong. He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." She whispered to her older brother.**

** "She's wrong. Klaus…" Before Stefan could defend himself Klaus zipped towards him and broke his neck.**

** "What the hell?!" Nina growled.**

**Rebekah sighed annoyed before snapping her neck.**

** "Rebekah!" Klaus growled.**

** "Stefan's hiding something, Nik.", Rebekah informed, "And whatever it is, your little Nina, she's in it too."**

** Klaus sighed. "Put Stefan in the truck."**

**Rebekah nodded grabbing Stefan and walking away.**

**Klaus picked Nina bridal style and followed his little sister.**

* * *

**Nina woke up with a groan.**

**Klaus looks at her.**

** "That little bitch!", Nina growled, "Where is she?!"**

** "Now, love. Calm down.", Klaus instructed her, "Sorry about my sister. She can be a little reckless sometimes."**

**Nina simply glared at him.**

**Klaus chuckled offering him her hand.**

**Nina took it and he helped her up grabbing her waist.**

**Nina looked up at Klaus's blue eyes and he smiled down at her.**

** "You know…", Klaus spoke up after a quick silence, "I've been around for a thousand years and I've never seen a woman with such beauty as yours."**

**Nina looked down.**

**If she was human, she would've blushed.**

**What's happening to her?**

**She was usually the type of girl that played boys not the other way around.**

**She flirted with them, compelled them (some didn't need compelling), drunk from them, used them...**

** "Please, don't do that." Klaus asked her.**

** "Do what?" Nina questioned.**

**Klaus put a finger under Nina's chin, making her look at him. "You know what."**

**Betraying every nerve on her body, Nina took his hand in hers and pulled it away from her face.**

** "So, where are we?" She asked ignoring the frown on Klaus's face.**

** "You'll see once Stefan wakes up." Klaus informed her coldly. Stefan wakes up. "Great timing, mate."**

** "Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" Stefan pleads.**

** "No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious.", Klaus assured him, "Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding."**

**He opens the truck.**

**They're in Mystic Falls.**

** "Welcome back to Mystic Falls." Klaus smirks.**


	11. The Reckoning

**Klaus snaps Stefan's neck again and turns to Rebekah. "You know what to do."**

**Rebekah nods. "Don't worry. I got this."**

** "What are we doing here?" Nina asks.**

**Klaus smirks. "You'll see, love. Come with me."**

**Nina nods suspiciously and leaves with Klaus.**

* * *

**Elena goes out of the classroom and sees Tyler giving instructions to other students. "Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go."**

**Elena laughs and opens the double doors. **

**She's face to face with Klaus. "There's my girl."**

**Elena's eyes widened. "Klaus!"**

**She tries to run, but he stops her.**

** "You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?"**

* * *

**Klaus is holding onto Elena's arm and they're walking through school. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."**

** "If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena mumbled.**

**Klaus smirks. "Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer."**

**They enter the gym where Nina is waiting for them. **

**Elena tries to run to Nina but Klaus doesn't let her.**

**A few students are here are making pranks. **

**Klaus speaks with an American accent. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."**

**He sees Dana and Chad. **

**He gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice. "You two. I remember you."**

**Dana looks at him confused. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"**

** "Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met.", Klaus then compels her, "Lift your foot up, please, Dana.", He looks at Chad, "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"**

** "Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena pleads, but the hybrid just smirks at her.**

** "Oh, come on, love. Of course I do."**

* * *

**Dana is still on one foot.**

** "Keep it up." Klaus warns her.**

** "Where's Stefan?" Elena asks.**

** Klaus smirks. "Stefan's on a time out."**

** "Don't worry. He's okay." Nina assures her.**

**The doors open. **

**Bonnie and Matt enter.**

** "Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yells.**

**Bonnie starts running towards the door but Klaus appears in front of her. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started.", He looks at Dana, "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight.", He looks at Bonnie, "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"**

** "That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie hisses.**

** "Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus informs her.**

**Rebekah enters with Tyler.**

** "Tyler!" Nina gasps.**

** "Nin…" Tyler says as he tries to free himself but Rebekah won't let him go. "Get off of me!"**

** "Hush now." The blonde original growls.**

**Klaus turns to the others. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean."**

** "Don't be an ass." Rebekah says as she throws Tyler in Klaus' arms.**

** "Leave him alone!" Elena orders.**

** "I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually.", Klaus bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood, "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...", He puts his hands on Tyler's neck as Elena and Nina shake their heads, "You better hurry."**

**He kills him. **

**Nina runs to Tyler and catches him before he falls on the ground.**

**Elena, Matt and Bonnie are shocked. **

**Klaus smiles.**

* * *

**Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. **

**Matt and Nina are next to Tyler's body.**

** "He killed him." Matt stated shocked.**

** "He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena informed him.**

**Klaus smirked. "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping."**

**He catches Elena's arm and looks at her. **

**Elena makes a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt. **

** Rebekah looks at Elena. "So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier."**

** "Enough, Rebekah.", Klaus states annoyed, "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"**

**Rebekah takes Tyler and leaves with him. **

**Klaus looks at Elena. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing."**

**Nina gets up and makes her way to the door.**

**Klaus intercepts her way. "Where are you going?"**

** "Tyler." Nina answered simply before she pushed Klaus aggressively to the side and left the gym.**

* * *

**Caroline, Tyler, Nina and Rebekah are in a classroom. **

**Tyler wakes up. "Where am I? What happened?"**

**Caroline goes to him. "Tyler."**

** "Don't be shy about it." Rebekah said amused.**

** "What's going on?" Tyler asked confused.**

**Caroline sighed. "Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid." **

** "You're in transition." Nina informed.**

** "Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead." Rebekah shrugged making Nina growl at her.**

** "You're going to be ok. Ok? It's going to be ok." Caroline reassures Tyler.**

** "I wonder how she's doing.", Rebekah looks at the clock on the phone, "Tick tock goes the gym clock."**

* * *

**Klaus enters the classroom Rebekah, Tyler, Nina and Caroline are in. "Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."**

**Rebekah gets up and seems happy. "Does that mean we can kill her?"**

**Klaus shakes his head. "No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."**

** "What?!" Rebekah yells angrily.**

** "Call it a hunch...", Klaus says as he shows a test tube containing blood to Tyler. **

**Rebekah holds Caroline so she can't move.**

** "Elena's blood. Drink it." Klaus ordered Tyler.**

**Caroline shook her head. "No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!"**

**Klaus tilted his head. "If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment."**

**Nina cups Tyler's face. "Hey, look at me, Ty. Drink it, please."**

**Tyler nods and drinks it.**

**Klaus grins. "There we go. Good boy."**

**Tyler suddenly is hurting.**

**He screams and groans and writhes. **

**He holds his head and screams but his face finally change. **

**His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes.**

** "Well, that's a good sign." Klaus smirks.**

* * *

**Nina was walking to her house slowly. **

**This sure was an exhausting day.**

**She was surprised when Klaus appeared in front of her.**

** "What do you want?" She snapped at him.**

** "I'm leaving." Klaus stated.**

**Nina didn't know what to say.**

**She should be happy for that, but she actually felt sad.**

** "Well, good.", She lied, "Go, and don't bother to come back."**

**Klaus chuckled. "I will come back, love. If not in a week, maybe in a few months or a year."**

** "Why are you here talking to me then? Go."**

**Klaus dug into his pocket and took something out. "I want to give you something."**

**Nina furrowed her eyebrows as he showed her a necklace.**

** "Well, it's a beautiful necklace, but I want nothing from you." She informed him.**

**Klaus shook his head. "I insist. I want you to have it."**

**Before Nina could protest, Klaus turned her around and clasped the necklace around her neck.**

**Nina looked down at the necklace and turned back to face Klaus. "Thank you."**

** He nodded smiling. "I'll see you soon, love."**

**Klaus kissed her forehead and disappeared, leaving Nina confused and surprised by his kind gesture.**


	12. Homecoming

**Nina, Elena, Stefan and Damon were at the Salvatore house.**

**Klaus has been gone for a few days and now they're trying to come up with a plan to lure him back to Mystic Falls.**

** "Aye- let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan suggested.**

** "And you what? Vervained him?" Elena questioned.**

** "No! WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic." Damon argued.**

** "O.k. fine. We vervained him.", Stefan rolled his eyes, "And in the process discovered that he had a dagger."**

**Elena smiled at the plan. "Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..."**

** "We drove it through his heart." Nina nodded.**

** "And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked.**

** "Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." Damon cocked an eyebrow.**

**Stefan held up his hands defensively. "Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here."**

** "Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." Nina stated.**

** "Then I shall be dead." Mikael announced as he walked inside the room.**

** "What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asks him.**

** "Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here and I will kill him." Mikael confirmed.**

** "With what? Those daggers won't work on him." Nina answered crossing her arms over her chest.**

** "Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." Mikael said.**

** "Where is it?" Stefan asked.**

** "Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy." Mikael affirmed firmly.**

** "Against what?" Stefan hissed.**

** "You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you.", Mikael says before he hands over the dagger to Elena.**

** "Y- You want me to actually dagger you?" Elena asks, shocked and surprised, as she took the dagger out off his hands.**

** "Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust." Mikael counters with a nod.**

**Elena nods and daggers Mikael.**

* * *

**Stefan calls Klaus.**

** "Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breading ground for werewolves." Klaus smirks.**

** "Your father is dead." Stefan announced.**

** Klaus went silent for a moment before replying. "What did you say to me?"**

** "Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan questioned.**

** "Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."**

**Stefan fed him the lie about him going after Rebekah and Elena. **

**Klaus seemed to buy it. "I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."**

** "Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan shrugged.**

** "If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you.", Klaus hissed, "So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?"**

**Stefan remembered watching Elena dagger Mikael. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."**

** "I wanna talk to Rebekah." Klaus announced and the blonde looked up.**

** "That's not a problem. She is right here." Stefan replied before handing over the phone to Rebekah.**

** "Hello, Nik." Rebekah's voice was full with confidence.**

** "Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?" Klaus questioned his little sister.**

** "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good.", She paused, "I miss you. I'm miserable here."**

** "I'll be home soon." Klaus assured her.**

** "Good. I'll see you then, brother.", Rebekah hangs up the phone and turns to the others, "He bought it. He's coming home."**

** "Now, was that easy or what?" Damon smirked.**

** "Let's just get this over with." Elena says before she pulls the dagger out of Mikael's chest.**

* * *

**Klaus came back to Mystic Falls and the first person he wanted to see was Nina.**

**He got to her house but found it empty.**

**He picked up her scent and quickly followed it.**

**Nina arrived at the graveyard with a single red rose on her hand.**

**She made her way towards her parents' grave and placed the rose there.**

**She was kind of glad that her parents weren't alive.**

**She felt relieved that they didn't have to go through all of the supernatural stuff that's going on in the town.**

**Klaus leaned against a tree as he watched Nina.**

**He didn't know whose grave she was visiting.**

**Nina started crying as she reminisced memories of her parents.**

**It was the first time she had cried since the accident.**

**Nina felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to the side to see Klaus.**

**He looked at the grave to see the names "Novák and Lenka Petrović" written.**

** "They're your parents?" Klaus asked her softly. Nina nodded. "How old were you when they died?"**

**She sniffled. "Fifteen."**

** "What happened?" Klaus questioned.**

** "We were on our way home. I was fighting with them because I wanted to go to a party and they didn't want to let me go.", She paused, "Then my dad lost control of the car and we crashed. They died immediately while I just had minor injuries. I don't know how I survived."**

**Klaus nodded understandably. "And now you feel guilty."**

**Nina didn't say anything but Klaus knew he was right.**

* * *

**Nina was at her house getting ready for Homecoming.**

**She put her light green dress on and looked at herself in the mirror.**

**Her phone started ringing and she answered. "Hello?"**

**Caroline's voice came from the other line. "Hey, there was a flood at the school."**

** "So, there's no dance?" Nina asked hopefully.**

**Caroline scoffed. "Of course there's a dance. It's at Tyler's house. Be there soon."**

** "I will." Nina replied chuckling before hanging up.**

* * *

**Nina arrived at the Lockwood mansion.**

**She walked up to the front door and was stopped by a hybrid. "Invite only, vampire."**

**Nina sighed in annoyance before ripping his heart out.**

**His body fell on the floor and she walked inside.**

** "That wasn't very nice, was it?" Klaus asked as he came beside her.**

**Nina rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I care? He was annoying me."**

**Klaus chuckled. "You look beautiful."**

** "Thank you." She said simply.**

** "I see your wearing the necklace I gave you." Klaus stated nodding at the necklace on Nina's neck.**

**She cursed silently for being caught. "Do you not want me to wear it?"**

** "Of course I do. That's why I gave it to you.", The hybrid replied with a smile, "Tell me, love. Have you seen my sister?" **

**Nina furrowed her eyebrows. "She must be with Matt somewhere."**

**Klaus shook his head. "Nope, she's not here. Are you sure you haven't seen her? Tell me the truth, sweetheart."**

** "I haven't seen your sister." Nina replied truthfully.**

**Klaus knew that she was telling the truth and he nodded.**

**Tyler comes. "Nina, you look beautiful." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder.**

**She giggled. "Thanks! You look very dashing, Ty."**

**Klaus glared at Tyler.**

**Klaus noticed that Nina and Tyler have a special bond and he couldn't help but feel jealous about it.**

** "Nice party, mate." Klaus teased.**

** "My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here." Tyler announced.**

**Klaus smirked. "Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." **

** "What are you talking about?" Tyler asked confused.**

** "I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?" Klaus questioned.**

**Nina smirked.**

**Klaus thinks that Katherine is actually Elena so everything is going as planned.**

** "I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life." Tyler admitted.**

** "That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent. There was also Mike from South Dakota but Nina here decided to rip his heart out." Klaus smirked as he looked down at Nina.**

** "Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler questioned as he looked around.**

** "And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends." Klaus grinned.**

* * *

**Mikael arrived at the Lockwood house and Klaus came to the door to speak to him.**

**Damon and Nina were hidden watching the scene.**

** "Hello, Niklaus." Mikael looked up at his son.**

** "Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't." Klaus smirked evilly.**

** "Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael suggested.**

** "Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus shrugged carelessly. **

** "They can't kill me." Mikael answered firmly.**

** "True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce." Klaus smirked holding his middle finger and his thumb together watching the hybrids that surrounded Mikael visible tense.**

** "The big bad wolf.", Mikael shook his head, "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." He grinned as a female hybrid pushes Katherine to Mikael, "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies."**

** "Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus smirked.**

** "No, Klaus. He'll do it." Katherine yelled shaking her head.**

** "If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations." Mikael added.**

** "I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." Klaus replied glaring at Mikael.**

** "To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!", Mikael said loudly, "What do you save other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one."**

** "I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Klaus hissed.**

** "Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to." Mikael growled.**

** "My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her.", Klaus dared, "Come on, old man. kill her. Kill her!"**

** Mikael laughs. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."**

**Mikael stabs Katherine with a dagger and she falls to the ground, dead.**

**Damon comes from behind and twists Klaus around and stabs the white oak tree dagger into his stomach. **

**Katherine gets up from the floor and Nina appears beside her.**

** "Katherine..." Mikael growled.**

**Katherine smirks. "Kaboom."**

**Katherine and Nina have two wolfsbane grenades in their hands and throw them at the hybrids. **

**Meanwhile, Damon is about to stake Klaus, when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down.**

** "What are you doing?!" Nina hisses as she pins Stefan to the wall.**

**Klaus takes the stake and drives it through Mikael's heart.**

**He bursts into flames and dies.**

** "What the hell did you do?" Damon growled at Stefan.**

** "He's earned his freedom.", Klaus announced, "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Klaus un-compels Stefan. **

**Stefan looks for Damon, but he has fled.**

**Stefan runs out of the house too.**

**Nina and Klaus look at each other.**

** "Well… That was fun!" Nina says smiling innocently at Klaus.**

** Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "Were you in on this whole plan?"**

**Nina nods. "Of course I was. What did you expect?"**

** "Nina." He warned.**

** "What?" She asked innocently, "You asked me a question and I answered. You know, I'd love to stay here and chat with you but I'm really tired so I'm gonna go."**

**Before he could say anything, she left.**


	13. The New Deal

**Klaus walked up to Nina's house and rang the doorbell.**

**She didn't hear it because she was sleeping.**

**Klaus kept ringing the doorbell and she woke up.**

**She sleepily made her way downstairs as he rang the doorbell again.**

** "Heard ya!" – She yelled angrily.**

**She got to the door and opened it.**

**Klaus smiled at her.**

**Nina crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorway. "You woke me up. This better be good, mate." **

**Klaus's smirk grew. "Aren't you going to invite me in, love?"**

**She put a finger on her chin pretending to be thinking about it. "Hum, I'm not really in the mood to invite asshole hybrids into my house so no. Now, goodbye!"**

**She tried to close the door but Klaus held it with his foot. "I just want to talk."**

**"You can talk from outside." She huffed.**

** He sighed. "Just invite me in, love."**

**Nina looked at Klaus and for some reason she felt like she could trust him.**

**She sighed heavily. "You don't need to be invited in. I live alone. Just walk inside."**

**Klaus smiled and he stepped inside Nina's house.**

** "Thank you, love." He said as she closed the door.**

**She nodded and they went to the living room and sat down.**

** "You don't have any more family?", Klaus asked gently, "Aunts, cousins…?"**

**She shook her head. "Nope, they're all dead. So, what did you want to talk about?"**

**Klaus expression darkened. "Your friend Stefan took my coffins."**

**Nina looked at him confused. "You mean the coffins where you keep your family?"**

**Klaus nodded and Nina gasped.**

** "Stefan took the coffins?! So smart! Why didn't I think of that?"**

** Klaus glared at her and she put her hands up in defense. "I don't know anything if that's what you're here for."**

** "I know you have no idea where they are but I also know that you're quite close with Stefan. So, I'm gonna need you to find out where he is and where he took my coffins."**

**Nina looked at him in disbelief. "You really think I'm gonna help you?"**

** "Come on, love. It's not a hard job."**

**She got up. "I don't care if it's easy or hard. I'm not gonna help you. You can go ahead and ask someone else. Now please, leave."**

** "Love," He says as he gets up, "It's a simple job. Just this once. No one needs to know you helped me."**

**Nina was about to reply again but her phone started ringing.**

** She grabbed it and answered. "Hello?"**

** "Nina…" Tyler replied on the other line.**

** "Ty, are you okay?" She asked concerned by his tone.**

**Klaus' head snapped towards Nina as he listened to the conversation intently.**

** "No," Tyler answered with a sigh, "I'm pissed at Caroline and Elena and Alaric." **

**Nina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"**

** "They're nagging me about my sire to Klaus."**

** "Oh, then you're going to be pissed at me too cause I'm not happy about that either." Nina said as she glared at Klaus.**

** "Not you too, Nin. I owe Klaus this."**

**Nina's jaw dropped in disbelief. "See? That's the sire talking. You don't owe Klaus anything, Ty!", She sighed, "Look, I can't talk right now. Come to my house later, okay?"**

** "I don't know."**

** "Ty, please."**

** "Alright, I'll see you later." Tyler replied before hanging up.**

**Nina glared at Klaus. "See what you're doing? You're ruining my best friend!"**

** "Like he said, love: he owes me." The Original grinned.**

**Nina shook her head to herself before turning back to Klaus. "Get out!"**

**Klaus smirks and nods before leaving.**

**Once Klaus was gone, Nina grabbed her phone and called Stefan.**

**Stefan answered quickly. "What?"**

** "You stole Klaus' coffins?" She hissed at him.**

** "How do you know that?"**

** "Hum, I don't know. Maybe because he was just in my house trying to get me to help him!" Nina growled.**

**Stefan stopped. "Wait, what? What did you say?"**

**Nina rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I said "no", of course! But hey, good move with stealing those coffins. Where are you?"**

** "What?"**

** "I wanna help you. I hate Klaus for what he did to Tyler. Now, where are you?" She demanded.**

**Stefan sighed. "I'll text you the address."**

** "Fine." She said before hanging up.**

* * *

**Nina arrived at the abandoned witch house and Stefan comes outside. **

**She smirks. "So, what's the plan, buddy? Why do you want the coffins?" **

**"Because Klaus' family is one weakness I can use against him."**

** "Stef, you do know that there's no way to kill him, right? Well, there was one way but you blew it so…" She teased.**

** "There has to be another way." **

** "Well, whatever you're thinking, I'm in." Nina stated determined.**

** Stefan shook his head. "I'm in this alone."**

** "We both know you can't do this alone, Stefan. I wanna help." She grinned.**

** Stefan sighed in defeat. "Fine. Follow me."**

**They go inside the house.**

** "Have a look."**

**Nina looks around but sees nothing. "There's nothing here."**

** "Look again." Stefan smirks. Nina does as he tells her and sees four coffins. "Witch spirits hate Klaus just as much as we do so even if he comes in the house…"**

** "…he won't be able to see them."**

**Stefan nods and Nina claps. "Bravo. Good job, mate."**

* * *

**Stefan, Nina and Bonnie enter the room with the coffins.**

** "This is the one I dreamt about." Bonnie says as she goes to one of the coffins and tries to open it.**

** "Don't bother. It won't open." Nina told her.**

**Bonnie looked up confused. "What do you mean- is it locked?"**

**Stefan shook his head. "Nope. Just won't open. We've tried everything. Blow torches. Crowbar. Can't even scratch the finish."**

** "I think it's closed with a spell." Bonnie informed as she inspected the coffin.**

**Nina nodded. "Meaning whatever is in there, should probably stay in there."**

**Bonnie looks at Stefan. "You said you wanted to make him suffer. The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer."**


	14. Our Town

**Damon, Nina and Stefan are walking up to the house.**

**"You didn't say anything to Elena about the coffins, right?" Stefan asked Damon.**

**"No, I said I wouldn't."**

**Stefan rolled his eyes. "I know what you said."**

**"Why are you asking?"**

**"Because protecting the location of Klaus's family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better." He said as Nina stops walking. Damon and Stefan stop too, "What?"**

* * *

**Bonnie walks slowly to the staircase, she sees Nina there, she puts his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.**

**A hybrid walks out of the house and runs into Stefan.**

**The hybrid vamps out and before he can bite Stefan, Nina rips his heart out.**

**"These hybrids, really bringing the neighborhood down." She says as she throws his heart on the ground.**

* * *

**Damon is hitting the coffin with a shovel.**

**"You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?" Stefan questioned his older brother.**

**Damon nodded. "Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?"**

**"Nope, just the dead one."**

**"Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings.", Nina said as she paced around, "Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins. Who the hell is in the locked box?"**

**Stefan shrugged. "No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right."**

**"Oh you think, spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one.", Damon called to the witches, but nothing happened, "Fine, don't help."**

**"You know none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus's hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away." Stefan informed.**

**"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bag and take a long rest while we are on it?", Damon asked sarcastically, "How about to keep the peace? Don't attend to the real thing we are trying to hide."**

**Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon. "Well I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean."**

**"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!" Damon replied firmly.**

**Stefan shook his head. "No, he is bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else."**

**"You sure about that?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"Well I don't know, Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff."**

**"Careful, Stef. The only way to call someone's bluff is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." Nina smirked.**

* * *

**Caroline walks into her house and puts her stuff down.**

**All of a sudden Elena, Matt, Nina and Bonnie jump out with balloons, party hats, and a sign.**

**They yell surprise.**

**"Happy birthday!" Matt laughed.**

**"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline smiled completely surprised.**

**Elena giggled. "Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so..."**

**"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the falls. Smores, camp fire." Nina said excitedly.**

**Elena nodded. "Cake, like when we were little."**

**"Except for the tequila!" Matt added grinning.**

**"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year." Caroline shrugged.**

**"I'm sorry, what?", Bonnie asked in shock, "You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year."**

**"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead.", Caroline gave them a sad look, "Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to 17 is to get to 18, it's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year."**

**"You're not stuck Caroline." Elena reasoned with her.**

**"Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, It's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." Caroline told them.**

**Elena smiled. "Okay, well I think I have another idea."**

* * *

**Caroline, Elena, Nina, Bonnie, and Matt enter a tomb.**

**"There it is." Elena announces.**

**"This is creepy, even for us." Bonnie whispered.**

**"No, Caroline was right., technically, she is dead.", Elena glanced at Caroline, "Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one."**

**Caroline nodded and she now looked to be on board with the idea. "Okay, here lies Caroline Forbes."**

**"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion." Nina listed Caroline's achievements.**

**Elena is sticking candles into Caroline's birthday cake.**

**"Friend, daughter, overachiever." Bonnie added.**

**"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense." Matt grinned.**

**Caroline laughed. "Ah, none taken."**

**Elena smiled. "She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?"**

**Bonnie lights the candles with her powers.**

**"Nice. Okay, make a wish." Elena says as she holds the cake out to Caroline, who closes her eyes and makes a wish.**

* * *

**Elena, Nina, Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline are eating the cake.**

**Matt takes the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatches it from his hand and drinks. "Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me.", Elena looked at Caroline, who was busy texting, "Caroline, what are you doing?"**

**The blonde looked up. "What? Nothing."**

**Elena stumbled toward her. "Okay, you're a bad sober liar, you're an even worse drunk liar."**

**"I might have texted Tyler." Caroline said innocently.**

**Elena sighed. "Caroline..."**

**"What?", Caroline pouted, "I'm delicate."**

**"Give her a break.", Bonnie interfered, "You can't control what everyone does all the time."**

**Elena's eyes widened. "Wow."**

**"Ouch, Bon." Matt smirked.**

**"Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever," The witch said with an eye roll, "But, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town."**

**"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life." Elena countered.**

**Bonnie didn't seem happy with Elena's response. "He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away."**

**"Bonnie, you can't tell him." Elena warned.**

**"Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?" Bonnie hissed.**

**"You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral." Nina interrupted them.**

**"I'm sorry.", Bonnie got up, "I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday."**

**Bonnie left.**

* * *

**Tyler arrives.**

**"Ty!" Nina slurred drunkenly.**

**Tyler smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party."**

**"So don't." Matt replied bitterly.**

**"No, it's, it's okay." Care informed, "Hi."**

**"Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important." Tyler asks her.**

**Caroline nods and leaves with Tyler.**

**"Are you okay?" Elena asks Matt.**

**Matt takes the tequila from Elena.**

**Nina goes outside to keep an eye on Tyler and Caroline.**

**Even though it killed her to admit, Nina didn't trust Tyler because of his sire to Klaus.**

**Matt nodded. "Yeah, I want her to be happy you know. It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life we got stuck living."**

**"Is that how you see it? That we're stuck?" Elena whispered.**

**"I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah." Matt nodded.**

**"Bonnie is right, you know I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love."**

* * *

**Outside, in the woods, Caroline and Tyler are talking.**

**"I take it all back. Everything I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. Not when it comes to you. I won't let him." Tyler announced.**

**"Tyler, it's okay.", Caroline smiled sadly, "Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on."**

**"I'm not moving on from anything." He told her determined, "I love you."**

**"What?" Caroline gawked.**

**They kiss and Tyler is about to bite her neck but Nina comes and pushes Caroline out of the way.**

**As Nina does that, Tyler bites her arm.**

**"What the hell? What just happened?" Caroline shrieked.**

**"Oh my god." Tyler's eyes were wide as he looked at his best friend.**

**"Did you just bite her?!" Caroline growled at him.**

**"I'm so sorry." Tyler says to Nina.**

**"I know you didn't mean it, Ty." Nina sighed.**

**"Oh my god! Just get away from her!" Caroline grabs Nina and takes her away from Tyler.**

**"Caroline, do not tell anyone about this, do you understand?" Nina ordered her firmly.**

**Caroline looked at her concerned. "Nina…"**

**"Care, please!"**

**Caroline nods and Nina leaves.**

* * *

**Matt and Elena walked through the woods.**

**"Nina!" Elena yells.**

**"Caroline!" Matt called.**

**"Come on, guys!" Elena hollered.**

**"Where the hell are you?!" Matt called getting concerned.**

**They find Caroline who is crying.**

**Elena rushed to her. "Caroline, what happened?"**

**"Nina." Caroline sniffled.**

**"What happened to her?" Matt asked.**

**Caroline looked up. "Tyler bit her."**

**Matt and Elena gasp but before anyone can say anything, Stefan comes.**

**He knocks Matt out and snaps Caroline's neck.**

**He then grabs Elena and takes her away.**

* * *

**Tyler stormed inside the Mikaelson house and went to the living room where Klaus was sitting on the couch drinking scotch.**

**"Klaus, I need your help." He pleaded desperately.**

**"You do seem troubled, mate." Klaus said with a teasing smile, "What's wrong?"**

**"I bit Nina." Tyler announced ashamed of his own actions.**

**Klaus' smile fades away as his eyes widened.**

**"You did what?" He asked as he got up and faced Tyler.**

**"I was with Caroline and we were kissing and I don't know; I just lost control. But then, Nina came and I bit her instead. Please, Klaus, you nee..."**

**Before Tyler could finish his sentence, Klaus flew out of the house.**

* * *

**Nina was sleeping in her bed.**

**The bite was starting to affect her as she started dreaming of her parents' death.**

**Klaus walked inside her room through the window and he looked at Nina frowning.**

**She started murmuring words as she dreamt. "мама, тата, не! (Mom, dad... No!)"**

**Klaus knew that she was dreaming about her parents.**

**She shot up gasping as she started crying.**

**Klaus immediately rushed to her and held her tight.**

**Nina was confused of why Klaus was there but all she could think about now was her parents.**

**She cried hysterically in Klaus' arms.**

**"Let me help you, love." Klaus pulled away from her and bit into his wrist. "Drink."**

**"No, I don't want it."**

**"Nina, you need to drink."**

**She shook her head frantically. "I should have died that night!"**

**This bite was affecting her more and more emotionally.**

**Klaus sighed knowing she wouldn't give up.**

**He grabbed Nina and put his wrist on her mouth.**

**She tried to fight it and push it away but Klaus pressed his wrist harder against her mouth.**

**There was no way he was going to let her die.**

**She had no choice but to drink the blood.**

**Klaus pulled his wrist away and Nina just looked broken.**

**"Why did you do that?" She whispered weakly as she started to cry silently, "I wanted to die. I should be dead."**

**Klaus didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his chest as she cried.**

* * *

**She fell asleep a few minutes later and Klaus picked her up bridal style.**

**He laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead before leaving through the window.**

* * *

**Nina woke up and looked at her arm.**

**She saw that her bite was completely healed.**


	15. The Tie That Binds

**Nina woke up in the morning as she heard the doorbell.**

**She went to answer the door and saw Tyler outside.**

**"Nina…" Tyler whispered.**

**"Come inside."**

**He gave her a weak smile and walked inside.**

**They went to the living room and sat down.**

**"I'm so sorry about last night." Tyler apologized.**

**"Tyler, it's fine. I'm healed." she smiled.**

**"You were right. This sire with Klaus is screwing me up."**

**Nina chuckled while playfully punching his shoulder. "I'm glad you finally realized that."**

**"I'm gonna work with Caroline's dad to try to fix it."**

**"That's great, Ty!" She said as she hugged him.**

**Tyler hugged her tighter. "I don't wanna lose you, Nin." **

**"I don't wanna lose you either, Ty. You're my best friend! Go fix yourself. You can do it."**

**Tyler smiled as they pulled away. "I'm gonna go. I still want to talk to Caroline."**

**Nina nodded.**

**Tyler kissed her forehead and left.**

* * *

**Nina walked inside the "Mystic Grill" to see Klaus on the phone.**

**They locked eyes but Nina quickly looked away and sat on one of the tables.**

**"What can I get you?" The waiter asked her.**

**"Bourbon, neat."**

**"I'm gonna need an I.D."**

**Nina sighs as she glares at him. "No, you don't. You need to serve me whatever I want before I rip your heart out." She compels him.**

**The waiter nods and leaves.**

**Klaus comes and sits down with her smirking. "I didn't think you were that mean." **

**Nina smirked back. "I may be friends with the good guys but that doesn't mean I'm a good girl, does it?"**

**Klaus chuckled as the waiter came.**

**He handed Nina her drink and left again.**

**"It certainly doesn't. How are you feeling?" Klaus asked her concerned.**

**Nina knew that he was talking about the bite.**

**"I'm better." She says as she takes a sip of her bourbon.**

**Klaus nodded.**

**He was glad that she was alive and well.**

**"Well, love, I have to go," He says as he stands up, "My coffins are still missing. You still don't know where they are?"**

**Nina grinned amused before shaking her head.**

**Klaus knew that she was lying but he decided to let it slip.**

**"Alright, love, "He chuckled, "See you around."**

**Klaus turned around to leave and Nina sighed as she watched him leave.**

* * *

**Damon enters the room with the coffins.**

**He hears footsteps and Klaus enters. "What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less."**

**He breaks down, he's in pain.**

**"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here." Damon smirks.**

**"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." Klaus threatened.**

**The candles die down, Klaus isn't in pain anymore.**

**Nina walks inside. "Damon, what th…?"**

**She stops when she sees Klaus with him.**

**"Oh, hello love," Klaus smirks, "Nice of you to join us." **

**"Did you get other coffin?" She asked Damon quietly.**

**He nods.**

**"Now... please... show me the coffins." Klaus says to the witches. Now he can see the coffins. "Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!"**

**"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here." Nina grins.**

**"What did you do?" Klaus spat.**

**"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one." Damon smirks.**

**"I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest." The Original hybrid growled.**

**Nina rolls her eyes. "How very menacing of you."**

**Damon chuckles. "Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more."**

**"What's in that coffin anyway?" Nina asks Klaus, "Or who?"**

**"That's something I'm not going to discuss with you, sweetheart."**

**Klaus was leaving the witch's house, and Nina turned to Damon. "I'll be right back."**

**Damon nodded and she followed Klaus.**

**"Klaus!" she called making him stop.**

**He turned to face her. "What is it, sweetheart?"**

**She reached him and bit her lip. "I just… I just wanted to thank you for saving me."**

**Klaus looked at her surprised for a moment, but then he smiled softly. "You don't need to thank me, love. I'll always keep you save."**

**"Why?" she whispered.**

**"I fancy you."**

**"Yo-you what?" she stammered, "I don't believe it." she muttered, mainly to herself.**

**Klaus chuckled softly.**

**"Well, it's true, love." he stated as he put a strand of her hair behind her ear.**

**She looked up into his eyes. "Show me."**

**That was all Klaus needed to hear.**

**He leaned in and pressed his lips to her softly and passionately.**

**Nina kissed him back with the same passion as he was kissing her.**

**She knew that since he was the enemy, she shouldn't be enjoying that kiss.**

**But she was… a lot.**

**Her mind was saying no, but her heart was saying yes.**

**So she decided to go with her heart, and she kept kissing him.**

**"Nina, what's taking so long?"**

**Nina froze at how close Damon's voice was.**

**She pushed away from Klaus quickly, and he laughed gently at her reaction.**

**"Go!" she whispered to Klaus.**

**He nodded kissing her forehead before rushing away.**

**Damon came into view. "What's going on?"**

**"Nothing. Let's go." she quickly before pushing past him.**

* * *

**Stefan enters the Salvatore house.**

**Damon and Nina are standing in the front of the fireplace.**

**"Oh, you're still alive," Stefan teased, "I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins."**

**"Don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one." Damon growled.**

**"Probably a good choice." Stefan nodded.**

**"Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers." Nina informed him.**

**"Doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night." Stefan shrugged about to leave.**

**"Is Elena okay?" Damon asked. Stefan turns around and punches Damon in the face. "I take it, you two had a heart to heart. And I take it, you don't wanna talk about it. Noted. So why don't we talk about this?"**

**Nina shows Stefan the silver dagger used to kill Elijah.**

**"What did you do?" Stefan hissed.**

**Nina rolled her eyes. "Your dear brother decided to undagger Elijah."**

**"Damon, are you crazy?" Stefan growled.**

**"Relax, Stef. Elijah is on our side." Damon assured, "I left him a note to meet me tomorrow."**

**"Not a good idea," Nina noted, "I'll go."**

**"Why?" Damon hissed.**

**"Elijah likes me more than you." she smirked.**


	16. Bringing Out The Dead

**Nina walked through the woods as she talked on the phone with Elena. "So you're the prime suspect, huh?"**

**"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member." Elena informed.**

**"Well why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons."**

**"You're on speaker phone." Alaric stated annoyed.**

**Nina rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying first suspect's usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."**

**"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!" Ric assured.**

**"It wasn't Meredith." Elena said.**

**"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend. Damon told me that Ric saw them fighting that night."**

**"It's not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic." Elena told Alaric.**

**"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Nina asked him.**

**"Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car."**

**Nina thought for a moment before replying. "Maybe it's Klaus. I mean, it has to be, he's screwing with us."**

**"What if it was Stefan?", Elena asked, "He was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything."**

**"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time that Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, you'll know more later." Nina told them quickly. **

**"Hey, where are you?" Alaric asked her.**

**"Tea with an old friend." Nina hangs up and sees Elijah. "Elijah, my favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice."**

**"Damon left something, in my jacket pocket." Elijah pulls out a note.**

**"Oh, yeah. Knowing Damon he probably wrote something like: 'Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO'" Nina teased.**

**"Nina." Elijah warned.**

**"Was Damon right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?"**

**"I'm here, let's talk." Elijah nodded.**

**"I'll start with an easy question, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"**

* * *

**Nina walked around her closet as she talked on the phone with Damon.**

**"So, did you meet with Elijah?" Damon asked her.**

**"Yep, we scheduled a business dinner with Klaus." She replied while going through her clothes.**

**"Alright, what time do I pick you up?"**

**"You're not going, Damon." Nina told him firmly.**

**Damon scoffed. "I'm not gonna let you go alone. Are you kidding?! You, alone, in the same room with two originals? No way!"**

**"I can handle it!"**

**"Stefan and I are going with you and that's final. I'll be at your house at 8 p.m. Bye!"**

**Before she could say anything, he hung up.**

**Nina growled and went back at picking her outfit.**

* * *

**Nina puts her dress and shoes on and grabs her purse.**

**She opens the door and Damon is standing outside.**

**"You look hot!" Damon grinned. She rolls her eyes and he chuckles. "Ready to go?"**

**Nina sighed. "I already told you I'm going alone." **

**"Look, it's either you let me and Stefan come or you're staying home." Damon threatened.**

**She glared at him before shutting the door. "Let's go."**

**Damon smirks and they go to the car.**

* * *

**Elijah opens the door.**

**Stefan, Nina and Damon are standing outside.**

**"Elijah, hello," Nina greeted, "I'm sorry these two assholes came with me but they wouldn't let me come alone."**

**Elijah nodded chuckling as they went inside. "Niklaus, our guests have arrived."**

**"Damon. Stefan." Klaus greets them with a glare. He looks at Nina and smiles. "You look beautiful, love."**

**Nina smiles, trying desperately not to think about her kiss with Klaus the day before, while Damon rolls his eyes.**

**Klaus chuckles and continues to address Nina. "Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized people, shall we?" he asked gesturing them to the table.**

**"It's better to indulge him." Elijah chuckled.**

**"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus," Stefan spat, "Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to because you would hear us out."**

**"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours."**

**"Aw, you'd kill me?", Nina asks as she goes to the table. "I'm hurt." She smirked.**

**"Of course not, sweetheart." Klaus smiled softly at her while pulling a chair.**

**She smiled and sat down. "Thank you."**

* * *

**Everyone is eating and drinking, except Stefan.**

**"Thank you, love." Damon says to one of the girls that was serving them.**

**"You lost your appetite." Klaus says to Stefan.**

**"Eat," Damon orders, "I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home."**

**Stefan takes a bite of his food and Klaus smirks. "That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" he asked Damon. **

**"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."**

**Klaus nodded. "Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."**

**"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan asked, "Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."**

**Klaus narrowed his eyes. "If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah."**

**"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad?" Damon hisses and Nina tries to stifle a laugh, "Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."**

**"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan said coldly.**

**"We have a long evening ahead of us, Stefan. Pace yourself." Damon told him firmly.**

* * *

**"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked.**

**"I don't know. Ask Damon."**

**Klaus laughs. "I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise."**

**Stefan drops his fork. "One more word about Elena and this dinner's over."**

**Klaus continues to laugh silently.**

**"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Nina tells Klaus.**

**"You're probably right." Klaus grins.**

**"Yeah." Damon nods. **

**"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong," Klaus says before turning to Elijah, "What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"**

**Nina's head snaps towards Klaus.**

**Who the hell is Tatia?, she thought.**

**"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked.**

**"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus smirked.**

**"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Nina says as she takes a sip of wine.**

**Elijah nodded. "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."**

**Nina couldn't help but feel jealous as she heard this.**

**"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus stated looking at his brother.**

**"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan scoffed.**

**"Our mother was a very powerful witch," Elijah informed, "She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"**

**Klaus grinned. "But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family."**

**"Family above all." Elijah says as he and Klaus raise their glasses.**

**"Family above all."**

**They clink their glasses together.**

* * *

**Damon receives a text from Bonnie saying that she needs more time to work at the coffin.**

**"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asks.**

**Nina nods. "That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Damon, Stefan, and Elena continue their little love triangle and live happily ever after. No grudges."**

**"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah says to Klaus.**

**"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus gets up and starts to pace, "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you." he says to the Salvatores.**

**Damon gets up. "I'm gonna get some air."**

**"Let me deal with this." Elijah gets up and follows Damon, leaving Klaus alone with Stefan and Nina.**

**"All this talk has made me thirsty." Klaus smirks and two girls come up and stand next to him. "What do you say Stefan, Nina, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?"**

**Klaus bites one of the girls' neck and drinks her blood.**

**Nina starts to get hungry because of the smell of blood and turns to Stefan. "Do you want the other one or can I have her?"**

**Stefan shakes his head. "Go ahead."**

**Nina smirks as her face changes.**

**She runs to the girl and bites her.**

* * *

**Nina's girl is dead already while Klaus is still feeding on the other girl, he drops her to the floor, she's dead. "Delicious. Aged to perfection."**

**"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother." Stefan states.**

**"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame." Klaus grins.**

**Damon and Elijah re-enter.**

**Nina turns to Klaus. "What do you say, Nik?" Klaus looks at her with his eyes slightly widened making Nina realize what she called him and she purses her lips, "I mean… Klaus. It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter."**

**Klaus nodded. "Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?"**

**"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon scoffed.**

**"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus smirked.**

**"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan growled.**

**"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her." Klaus gets up and walks towards Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?"**

**Stefan walks over to Klaus.**

**"What are you doing?" Damon hissed at his little brother.**

**Klaus holds his hand out to Stefan. **

**Stefan grabs his hand. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."**

**Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. **

**He kicks his leg and breaks it as well. **

**He pushes his hand into the fireplace, Stefan starts to burn. **

**Damon and Nina attempt to rush over to him, but Elijah pushes Damon against the wall and grabs Nina's wrist.**

**"What are you doing?" Damon growls at Elijah.**

**Klaus continues to hold Stefan in the fire, his arm is badly burnt.**

**"Stop!" Nina pleads.**

**"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus threatened. **

**Damon glares at him. "I'll get it."**

**"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest," Klaus says to Elijah, "And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."**

* * *

**Klaus is still keeping Stefan in the fire.**

**"Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan spat.**

**"Keep your mouth shut, Stefan.", Nina ordered, "No one's dying tonight."**

**Klaus pulls Stefan out of the fireplace. "You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?"**

**He pushes Stefan. **

**Stefan pushes back and Nina rolls her eyes at them.**

**Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room.**

**"Elijah... why haven't you left?" Klaus asks.**

**"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah takes the cover off a plate a blonde woman is carrying. **

**Two silver daggers lie on the plate.**

**Nina's eyes widened.**

**"What have you done?" Klaus demanded.**

**"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah declared.**

**Kol enters the room.**

**"Kol." Klaus says as he starts to back away.**

**"Long time, brother." Kol smirks.**

**Klaus starts to back away. **

**Finn suddenly appears; he grabs a dagger and stabs Klaus through the hand.**

**Nina felt the urge to help Klaus but decided against it.**

**"Finn, don't!" Klaus rushes away, but runs into Rebekah. "Rebekah?"**

**She stabs him with a dagger. "This is for our mother."**

**Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. **

**Kol restrains him. **

**Elijah looks at Nina, Damon and Stefan. "You're free to go. This is family business."**

**Nina looks at Klaus with concern written all over her face.**

**Damon grabs her arm gently and pulls her away.**


	17. Dangerous Liaisons

**Nina was in her living room looking at the piano her parents bought her before they died.**

**She hasn't played since the accident.**

**She heard the doorbell and went to the door.**

**She opened it but saw no one.**

**She was about to close the door again but she noticed a box and an envelope on the floor.**

**She picked it up and went back inside.**

**She opened the envelope and reads it.**

**It said: "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."**

**Nina furrowed her eyebrows before opening the box and seeing a beautiful red dress.**

**She closed the box and noticed a note on the backside of the envelope that read: "Save me a dance, love. – Klaus."**

**She bit her lip and put down the envelope.**

* * *

**Nina arrived at the Mikaelson house wearing the dress that Klaus gave her.**

**She walked inside the living room to see it full of guests.**

**Klaus, who was talking to another guest, looks to the side and sees Nina walking in.**

**He was glad that she's wearing the dress he gave her.**

**She looked stunning.**

**Nina locks eyes with Klaus and he smiled at her.**

**She fights back a smile and turns around only to bump into Elijah.**

**"Good evening, Nina. You look beautiful."**

**"Thank you, Elijah. You look very dashing." Nina smiled.**

**He chuckled as he offered her his arm.**

**She smiled and linked her arm with his.**

**"I thought you had planned to leave Niklaus." She says as they start walking.**

**Elijah nodded. "I did but my mother came back and I decided to stay."**

**Nina looked at him confused. "I thought your mother was dead."**

**"I don't know how she's alive. I think the witches helped her."**

**Nina nods understandably.**

**"Excuse me but I must go address the guests." Elijah said.**

**"Of course." Nina nodded.**

**Elijah smiles politely at her and walks away.**

* * *

**"Uh, if everyone could gather please." All the Originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company, "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."**

**Esther comes down the stairs and looks upon the guests.**

**"Do you see who I see?" Damon asks Stefan.**

**"Oh, yeah."**

**Elijah continues to address the guests. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."**

* * *

**Everyone is dancing the waltz in the ballroom.**

**Nina and Klaus are dancing together.**

**"You look ravishing in that dress." Klaus smiled.**

**Nina rolled her eyes slightly. "Thank you. I didn't really have time to shop. Besides, even though I hate to admit it, I must say, you have good taste."**

**Klaus chuckled. "I'm glad you came."**

**"Well, you did invite me. It would be rude not to come," she smiled, "I heard your mother's back."**

**Klaus nodded. "She wants us to be a family again."**

**Nina scoffed. "She forgave you just like that?"**

**Klaus nodded.**

**Nina raised an eyebrow. "And you don't think that's weird?" **

**"No, I don't," Klaus replied but Nina gave him a look making him sigh, "Fine, yes. I find it extremely weird that she forgave me so easily."**

**"Maybe she's planning something. I mean, she turned you, so she could easily kill you." Nina speculated. **

**Nina had a point.**

**Klaus nodded. "Perhaps you're right, love. But let's hope not."**

**They trade partners and Nina dances with Damon.**

**"Why the hell are you here with Klaus?" Damon hisses at her.**

**"Don't even get me started, Damon."**

* * *

**Nina is outside admiring the horses.**

**Klaus approaches her. "You like horses?"**

**She nods. "Horses are amazing but not my favorite."**

**"What's your favorite animal then?" Klaus asked getting closer to her.**

**"The wolf. They're wild and reckless." She smirked.**

**Klaus chuckled.**

**"I wanted to talk to you about something," she said after a small silence and Klaus nods at her to continue, "You said that you fancy me. Why?"**

**"Why? You're absolutely stunning, you're strong, full of light, provocative, smart. I enjoy you." he smiled.**

**Nina frowned.**

**She actually wished he was telling the truth but she knew better than to trust him.**

**"I still don't believe you." She said before turning away and walking inside.**

* * *

**Crystal rings.**

**Esther standing on the staircase. "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"**

**"Cheers!" Everyone says as they drink.**

* * *

**Nina is with Klaus in his art room.**

**"So, what did you want to show me?" she asked him.**

**Klaus smiled. "One of my passions."**

**"Oh. Impressive," she stated looking at some paintings, "I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain."**

**Klaus chuckles. "Yeah, well that's their mistake."**

**Nina looked down and noticed some sketches. "Wait a second. Did… did you do these?"**

**Klaus nods. "Yeah, um... Do you know what I like to draw the most?"**

**Nina shook her head gently. "No. What?"**

**"You." he replied looking straight into Nina's eyes.**

**"Wait, you've drawn me?"**

**Klaus nodded feeling a bit embarrassed. "I understand if you're mad…"**

**Nina cut him off. "Can I see it?"**

**Klaus was a bit surprised by her request, but nodded.**

**He grabbed the drawings and gave them to Nina.**

**She took them in her hands and looked at them intently.**

**Klaus felt nervous as he watched Nina.**

**Her face was expressionless at first, but soon, she smiled softly looking at the drawings.**

**"What do you think?" Klaus asked her eager for her approval. **

**"I love them! They're perfect," Nina declared smiling widely before looking up at Klaus, "You're really good, Nik."**

**Damn it, she did it again.**

**"Thank you, love. Why do you insist on calling me Nik?" he asked amused.**

**She shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. "I like it."**

**Klaus smiled back softly.**

**"So, are any of your paintings exposed somewhere?" she asked, returning to their previous talk.**

**Klaus nodded. "Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?**

**She shook her head. "I've never really been anywhere, except the US, Serbia and England."**

**"I'll take you," he grinned taking Nina's hand, "Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?"**

**"I've always wanted to go to Tokyo." Nina chuckled.**

**Klaus moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I can take you anywhere."**

**Nina giggled but then she realized what this was all about.**

**"I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either," she said while pushing him away, "And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off."**

**"Nina…" Klaus tried to talk but she interrupted him.**

**"You can be loved someday, Nik. If only you try to connect with people and understand them.", she paused looking over at his pained eyes, "You won't be loved if you keep compelling people or siring them or trying to buy them off."**

**Nina walks away leaving Klaus visibly upset.**

* * *

**Nina got home and went to her room.**

**She sees another present from Klaus on her bed.**

**She opens the present and sees a drawing of her.**

**There's a note from Klaus that says: "Thank you for your honesty."**


End file.
